【朝耀】Godfather（总集篇）
by ariajiang
Summary: CP：朝耀 黑手党paro BE，有角色死亡


Chapter1

亚瑟·柯克兰现在十分焦躁，即使是尼古丁也不能使他免受这种折磨。他瞄了一眼水晶烟灰缸里七支Cigarrone的残骸，从烟盒里抽出了第八支。然而还没等他拿起桌子上的打火机，一支细长而有力的手就抽走了他手里的烟卷。

"哦亲爱的小亚蒂，看看你把机舱弄成什么样子了。要不是我们现在在飞机上，我几乎要以为你又进厨房了。"

亚瑟抬眼，只看见某个红毛脸上正摆着招牌的欠揍笑容，于是他那堪比海苔的粗眉毛皱成了一团："我说了多少次了，别叫我亚蒂！收起你恶心的假笑。"

斯科特·柯克兰正打算继续调侃他这个同父异母的弟弟，驾驶舱的门突然打开了。他忙收了笑，并微微地向前躬身行礼，然而年轻的Don只是稍稍点了点头，就将注意力重新转移到他手上的蓝蓝路上。他似乎完全不在意嘴角的面包渣和他T恤上的油渍，以及他头上坚挺的呆毛。

哦，该死的蓝蓝路，该死的琼斯，亚瑟诅咒着。他良好的家教和自诩绅士的身份使他不能吐出更恶毒和粗俗的字眼。堂堂琼斯家族的Don竟然痴迷于蓝蓝路，甚至为了买到限量版的蓝蓝路派士兵提前四个小时去M记排队。我打赌他今年一定会胖5，不，10磅，到时连Zegna的西装都穿不进去。

"你就不能稍微注意一下形象吗，阿尔弗雷德？"

"收起你那一套迂腐的礼教吧亚蒂，谁都知道这个时代已经不属于大/不/列/颠了,"阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯无视快要拍案而起的亚瑟，转而问斯科特："你们刚刚在聊什么？Hero在和机长谈话没有听到。"

"亚瑟似乎很不安，我猜他是怕在这次会议上见到什么人。"斯科特狡黠地笑道。

亚瑟的瞳孔猛地缩小，但他的面孔迅速归于平静，"我不知道你在说什么，斯科特。"

斯科特只是微微一笑，阿尔弗雷德则向亚瑟深深地望了一眼，他那婴儿蓝的眸子瞬间变得幽深，仿佛从大陆架陡降到深海。亚瑟见过这样的眼神，在他处置叛徒的时候，在他审问俘虏的时候，在这样的阿尔弗雷德面前，似乎一切谎言和掩饰都无处遁藏。每当这时，亚瑟就会体会到老琼斯当初为什么选阿尔弗雷德做Underboss，来继承琼斯家族的事业。

虽然只是几秒钟，但亚瑟觉得仿佛已经过了一个世纪，阿尔弗雷德终于收回了他探寻的眼神，望向窗外的蓝天，说了一句"是吗"。他又恢复了往常的模样，浅蓝色的眼睛隐藏在镜片后，穿着只有宅男会穿的T恤，翘着呆毛，就像一个普通的大学生。

亚瑟觉得好像卸下了几千斤重的担子。他不再看阿尔弗雷德，也不再和斯科特搭腔，于是整个机舱又恢复了寂静。残余的烟味在座舱内缭绕，让亚瑟觉得他好像又回到了那个夜晚。

五年前，亚瑟·柯克兰还不是琼斯家族的参谋。事实上，那时的他从未想过他有一天会和黑/手/党产生联系。那时亚瑟·柯克兰只是牛津大学法学院的一名学生，每天想着怎么摆脱柯克兰家族。没错，亚瑟厌恶柯克兰家族，从他记事起，他就无时无刻不渴望逃离这个泥沼。他恨老柯克兰，这个在他母亲嫁过来前就有了私生子，又间接地害死了他母亲的男人。他恨斯科特·柯克兰，这个同父异母的哥哥的存在本身就彰显着他父亲的不忠。他还恨他的那些叔伯，他们无时无刻不想争夺柯克兰家族的掌权人的位子。柯克兰家族的一切都使他愤怒、恶心，终于，在他考上大学以后，他有了借口搬出老宅，摆脱他那些亲戚的骚扰。

和所有大学生一样，除了应付学业以外，亚瑟热爱尼古丁、酒精和性。他企图在人体的化学作用下暂时忘记一切不快和烦恼，即便它们会带来次日的头痛和院长的训斥。虽然他讨厌自己那对遗传自老柯克兰的粗眉毛，但他其实生的很好。面部鲜明的轮廓，蔷薇色的薄唇，金色的头发，白皙而细腻的皮肤，以及良好的家教和绅士风范为他带来的众多追求者，以致于那对粗眉毛只能为他的帅气增添个性，而不会对其造成丝毫损害。

每逢周六晚上九点，亚瑟都会准时坐在Medusa吧台从右数第6个座位上，寻找他今晚的猎物。当他祖母绿的双眸注视着你时，没有男人能拒绝他的邀请。是的，男人。亚瑟16岁时向整个柯克兰家族公布了自己的性向，并因此挨了老柯克兰一顿拐棍。但他的倔强和唯一合法继承人的地位最终迫使老柯克兰做出了退步。他默许了亚瑟的恋爱，但要求他必须找一个门当户对的妻子，对此亚瑟的反应是从鼻子里挤出的一声"哼"。

当亚瑟在一个萧瑟的秋日踏进Medusa时，他稍稍吃了一惊。一个他从未见过的亚裔男性坐在他的固定座位上，正在用流利的英语和调酒师交流，高贵的牛津口音比大多数上流社会的先生太太们还要正宗。他穿着修身的黑衬衫，第一个纽扣开着，袖口用暗金色的丝线绣着繁复的花纹。下身却穿着紧身皮裤，哑光的黑色皮革完美地凸显了他的翘臀和细长的双腿。

牛津鞋与木地板的碰撞终于招来了侍者，"哦柯克兰先生！十分抱歉，已经十点半了，我以为您今天…"

"不必道歉，鲍勃，"亚瑟解下围巾，将它和黑毛呢大衣递给侍者，在亚裔男子的右边落座"是我今天来晚了，更何况美人总是有特权的。"

"美人"终于回头了。他琥珀色的双眸注视着这个闯入者，面容十分宁静，让亚瑟想起了安格尔笔下的少女。亚瑟得承认这是他见过的最美的亚洲人，无关性别。在这一群欧洲人里，他的体格算是娇小的，然而他纤细的腰和细长的腿赋予他维纳斯一样的黄金比例。他精致的面容，白皙的颈皆将视线引向他若隐若现的锁骨 ，勾起人无限的遐想。当他转头的时候，他扎得低低的马尾会扫过他的肩膀，也扫过注视着他的每一个人的心上。

"我占了你的位子吗，先生？"

哦，该死，竟然有人能把牛津音也说得这么性感。亚瑟觉得喉咙有些紧，他竭力控制自己的耳尖不要变红，"不，你当然可以坐在那里…我是说…今天是我来晚了。"

亚瑟正在心里暗骂自己幼稚的辩解，亚洲人忽而笑了。他的笑容像春水一样，从嘴角漫到眼角和两颊。琥珀色的双眼绽放出光彩，仿佛流淌的威士忌一样，让人在品尝前便已微醺，让亚瑟想起了他在书上看到的一句中国的古话："酒不醉人人自醉"。他不由得伸出了右手，"亚瑟·柯克兰。"

"An Wang，王黯。"

Chapter 2

之后的一切都显得那么顺理成章，他们在教父和玛格丽特的见证下就哲学、普通法和英/格/兰见鬼的天气交换了意见，然后在老牧师度过了美妙的一夜。直到现在亚瑟还能细数那一晚的一幕幕，散乱的青丝、难耐的喘/息、潮/红的脸颊…他们从床/上滚到沙发上，又从沙发做到浴室，最后亚瑟将王黯抵在浴室墙上，在他带着哭腔的求饶声中射出了最后一股精华。

这是亚瑟·柯克兰经历过的最棒的性/事。他没想到亚洲人纤瘦的腰肢竟然如此柔软，可以配合他摆出十几种不同的姿势。而王黯似乎也对他很满意，他在第二天清晨留下了电话，并约好每周六晚上和亚瑟在Medusa见面，只谈性，不说爱。

亚瑟从来没有如此盼望周六的到来，他渴望和王黯见面，也渴望随后而来的一场酣畅淋漓的性/事，但他更渴望了解王黯，这个似乎刻意保持神秘的男人。王黯从不谈及他的个人生活。他的年龄、国籍、职业都是谜，亚瑟只知道他是华裔，想来牛津郡开一个中国茶铺（事后亚瑟都无法理解自己为什么会相信这个无比拙劣的谎言，因为牛津郡根本没有几个人喝绿茶）。但这不妨碍亚瑟继续沉迷于名为王黯的毒/品，他开始要求每周和王黯见两次、三次。最后，他说服了王耀搬进他的公寓。

亚瑟你变了，同学和老师都这么说。不再迟到，不去Party，每天过着三点一线的生活，甚至不再准时到访Medusa。瞧瞧你柯克兰，你现在过得和那些书呆子有什么不同？亚瑟不去理会狐朋狗友们的诘问和嘲讽，他也不再在意外人的眼光。一切疲倦、烦恼和不快，在他踏进公寓之后，在他看到厨房里穿着Gitty围裙的娇小的亚洲人之后，在那双琥珀色的眼睛带着笑望向他之后，都仿佛被正午阳光直射的吸血鬼，灰飞烟灭。

午后的专业课总是如此无聊，亚瑟坐在窗边，冬日的阳光照进来，让人昏昏欲睡。亚瑟看着教授的嘴张开又闭合，闭合又张开。他开始幻想他晚上回到家中，从背后抱住王黯，啃吻着他洁白的颈，将手伸进王黯的衬衫，抚摸着他胸前樱红的两点，他纤细的腰，还有他紧致的臀瓣。或许王黯会害羞地推开他，或许他会积极地回应他，然后任由他剥光身上的每一篇布料，在他身上驰骋…只是想象和王黯欢/好的场景就让亚瑟起了反应，他懊恼地发现自己似乎成了他最看不起的，那种只会用下半身思考的男人。他把这归咎于王黯，毕竟只有王黯曾这样牵动他的心神。他一定对我施了魔法了，亚瑟想，或许他给我下了迷情剂，就像梅洛普·冈特对老汤姆做的那样。

所有人都对亚瑟的变化感到诧异，他们渴望知道"真相"，借此调剂他们闲得蛋疼的大学生活。一天，在亚瑟·柯克兰走出教室后，他们蜂拥到艺术学院，包围了正在画室里收拾画具的波诺弗瓦教授。法国人一向热衷于泄露自己童年伙伴的糗事，然而这次他只是笑了笑，"亚瑟他大概是恋爱了吧。"

亚瑟·恋爱中的·柯克兰还不知道法国损友的一番话在学院里引起了怎样的轰动。此时他正坐在餐桌前，试图用筷子夹起豌豆。在翠绿色的豆子第七次滚落回盘子里后，他不得不红着脸接受王黯递过来的勺子。柯克兰家族优秀的继承人在20年的生命中轻松飞过了所有考试，却在驯服两根小木棍上折戟。他有些懊恼，只好分外用力地咀嚼豌豆和虾仁。他担心自己幼稚的反应会损害他在王黯心目中的形象，然而当他抬起头，只见王黯正眯着笑眼看着他，"这没什么大不了的亚瑟，大部分欧洲人都很难在两周内学会用筷子。"于是亚瑟不再为自己的失败感到羞愧，虽然他的脸更红了。

他们的关系与日俱进。亚瑟提出和王黯出去约会，当然是去牛津郡外，他不想让那帮蠢货影响到他和他亲爱的黯的关系。他带王黯去伦敦、去巴斯、去考文垂，对于他的提议王黯总是欣然同意。他们开始牵着手走在街上，王黯甚至同意在人少的街道和电车上和他接吻。但亚瑟的不安不仅没有消除，反而像断墙上的爬山虎一样疯狂滋长。王黯爱他吗？他不知道，他甚至不知道这种基于肉体的关系能持续多久。或许有一天王黯会遇上另一个人，然后离开他，就像他遇到亚瑟一样。毕竟王黯如此吸引人，他只需要稍微展现一下自己的魅力，就会有无数人拜倒在他的西装裤下。亚瑟·柯克兰终于显露出他贪婪的一面。他不再满足于固定床/伴的关系，他渴望王黯的肉体和灵魂都只属于他。他渴望王黯爱他，正如他爱王黯一样。

亚瑟决定向王黯表达自己的爱意，即使这可能引来对方的不屑，并导致这段关系终止。他和王黯说自己去伦敦探亲，实则亲自跑到牛津街，以地产大亨老柯克兰的名号预订了积家全球限量发行的珐琅表。一周后他收到了那个小盒子，趁王黯不在家把它放到床头柜上锁的小抽屉里。离圣诞节还有5天，亚瑟开始紧锣密鼓地准备着圣诞树、榭寄生，以及告白的台词（这几乎榨干了他为数不多的浪漫细胞）。这几天王黯总是早出晚归，倒方便了亚瑟的行动。

终于，12月24日在亚瑟的期盼中款款地走来。王黯的茶叶店进展不错，而亚瑟也终于从节日的准备中解放出来。他和王黯久违地在家里喝下午茶，第一次觉得电视里播放的烂俗的圣诞歌原来这么具有节日气氛。屋里的暖气似乎太足了些，亚瑟觉得有些困倦，毕竟他已经连着几天没有睡过好觉了。他提醒自己不能睡，以免晚上的节目表现不佳，但最终没能敌过睡意的侵袭。

等亚瑟再次睁开迷蒙的双眼，只依稀看见一片银光。他猛地从沙发上站了起来，窗外的晴空与皑皑白雪无不昭示着圣诞日已经到来。该死，我竟然睡过了告白的日子！他捋了捋凌乱的金发，发现客厅里空无一人。黯一定是睡着了，他踱到卧室，却发现床铺俨然和昨天下午一样整齐。亚瑟心里不由得有些不安。"黯！"他找遍了浴室、储藏间、厨房，然而到处都不见王黯的身影。或许王黯只是出门了，亚瑟觉得自己不该这么大惊小怪，但下一秒他就发现玄关那里并没有王黯的拖鞋。他冲进卧室，猛地拉开衣橱，发现里面空了一半。王黯的衣服不见了，连同他的茶杯、牙刷、毛巾、拖鞋，以及他来的时候提的那只皮箱。一切王黯在这里生活过的痕迹都被抹除了，这里又变回了只有亚瑟·柯克兰时的那个冰冷的公寓。

他用颤抖的手拿起手机，开始拨号。或许王黯是有什么急事才不告而别，他这样安慰自己。然而亚瑟打了28个电话，每次的回应都是"Sorry，the number you dialed does not exist, please check it and redial."他的脸颊刷的变得苍白，那双祖母绿的双眸也骤然失去了神采。他的全身开始颤抖，手脚冰冷，如同浸在温德米尔的湖水中。他就这样站在那里，两唇微张，仿佛要说出什么来，而言语被激涌的情绪吞没了。终于，他丧失了全部的气力，跌坐在他醒来的沙发上，他弓着背，颤抖的双手覆上眼睑，像受伤的野兽一般发出绝望的嚎叫。伴随着被打碎的寂静，他的泪水不住地涌出，仿佛决堤的河流一般淹没了脸和手。

之后的一周是如何度过的亚瑟自己也记不清了，总之似乎是酒精、尼古丁和大/麻的排列组合。他不再去上课，也不再出门，终日在家里宣泄着自己的痛苦与懊悔。看吧亚瑟·柯克兰，你亲自放过了留住王黯的最后一点机会。抑郁和自我厌恶将亚瑟打倒了，如果不是法国人放心不下砸开了公寓的门，柯克兰家族的继承人恐怕早就死于酒精中毒。

醒醒吧粗眉毛，你不能因为你的小情人不要你了就放弃自己吧。这是亚瑟从医院醒来听到的第一句话。弗朗西斯坐在病床边的小凳子上正在削苹果，看到亚瑟醒来似乎吃了一惊。他用毛巾擦了擦手，扶着亚瑟靠在枕头上。然后娴熟地苹果切成均匀的八瓣，用小叉子叉着送到亚瑟嘴边。

亚瑟没有张嘴。他的眼神依然空洞，仿佛灵魂也随着王黯走了。弗朗西斯把盛着苹果的盘子放下，叹了一口气。看来小亚瑟这次伤得不浅。弗朗西斯清楚柯克兰家的情况，自然也知道亚瑟很难付出真情。当他发现亚瑟恋爱时他还暗暗替他高兴，没想到第一次就栽得这么惨。"喂，我说小亚瑟，你有必要为一个无情的女表子伤心动肺的吗？"

亚瑟突然从床上坐了起来，"我不许你这样说王黯！"他冲弗朗西斯咆哮。他就像一头受了伤的狮子，尽管满身血污，却依然蓄势待发，仿佛下一秒就要冲上去撕破敌人的喉咙。

弗朗西斯被吓了一跳，他张了张嘴，把到嘴边的话又咽了回去。或许亚瑟需要冷静一下，毕竟情伤只能靠自己愈合。病房里又恢复了沉寂。弗朗西斯觉得有些尴尬，据说肥皂剧是疗伤的良药，他这样想着，一面打开电视，准备调到BBC 2。

然而命运和BBC联合起来开了一个巨大的玩笑：

"就在今天清晨，结束假期的保姆苏珊发现了倒在血泊中的柯克兰一家。家中一共八口人，除了在外地上学的亚瑟·柯克兰和斯科特·柯克兰全部中弹身亡，包括回来过圣诞节的保罗·柯克兰一家和威廉·柯克兰一家。经鉴定，柯克兰一家是一周前被来复枪击杀的。鉴于门窗完好，屋内的财物没有损失，警方怀疑可能是熟人仇杀。目前，警方正在排查嫌疑人，有消息称这可能与柯克兰家族之前颇受争议的房地产项目有关…"

一周前，刚好是王黯失踪的时点。

Chapter 3

记者还在绘声绘色地描绘这这场人间惨剧，然而亚瑟的耳边只是一片轰鸣。他死盯着电视，看着他熟悉而厌恶的"家"以一种全然不同的的样子呈现在他面前。地板上和墙上还残留着血迹，餐厅的地毯上还留有白色的痕迹，亚瑟觉得那可能是脑浆。餐桌上摆着圣诞蛋糕和蔓越莓布丁—这是贝蒂姑妈的拿手甜点，看起来已经腐败了。客厅的角落里照例立着一棵盛装的圣诞树，一棵真正的雪杉，上面的彩灯还亮着。然而那些虚伪的、谄笑的、傲慢的老爷太太们都不见了，只剩下地上的粉笔线。

弗朗西斯担忧地看着亚瑟，然而后者只是静静地坐在病床上，仿佛这一切都与他毫无关联。法国人怀疑朋友受到的打击太大了，"上天保佑他的精神可不要出什么问题。"他把手轻轻地搭在亚瑟手上，亚瑟像受到了电击一样，掀起被子，猛地从床上弹起来，光着脚冲向房门。

"哦天呐！小少爷你要去哪儿？！"弗朗西斯敏捷地抱住了亚瑟的腰，把他摁回病床上。亚瑟剧烈地挣扎着，然而酒精弄垮了他的身体，使他的反抗显得脆弱而无力。"混蛋，放开我！我要去找王黯！"亚瑟喊着，他的声音引来了正在隔壁查房的医生和护士，弗朗西斯听见高跟鞋的声音在楼道里回响，赶在护士推开门前喊了一声"没事！"

病床上的亚瑟终于停止了挣扎，他想起来了，在王黯搬进他的公寓前，他每周都和他在酒吧或是餐厅见面。王黯没告诉他他以前住在哪里，也没有向他介绍自己的朋友。他所知道的关于王黯的一切信息，就只有名字和手机号码。现在王黯走了，他甚至不知道该去哪里找他。

弗朗西斯看着颓丧的亚瑟，任命地给他盖上被子。"真是服了你了，哥哥我帮你去找还不行吗。"亚瑟对上弗朗西斯的双眼，那对祖母绿终于恢复了一点光彩。真是造化弄人，"他叫王黯是吧，你给他打电话了吗？他住在哪儿？"

"我给他打了二十多个电话，服务商说号码是空号。"

弗朗西斯挑了挑眉，"那你认识他的朋友吗？或许我能从他们那里套出点有用的话。"

亚瑟摇了摇头，这下弗朗西斯真的吃了一惊，"这么说你和他同居了两个月，却对他一无所知？"亚瑟没有做声，法国人又叹了一口气，"好吧，你给我描述一下他的特征，你应该有他的照片吧。"

结果弗朗西斯没能从亚瑟那里拿到一张照片，只好凭着亚瑟提供给他的一点可怜的信息，用200万英镑撬开了苏格兰场的数据库。显然大/不/列/颠警察局的数据库和亚瑟的小情人之中有一个人说了谎，因为女王陛下的统治范围内并没有一个名叫"王黯"，年龄在二十岁到三十岁的亚裔男人。弗朗西斯倾向于说谎的是后者。坦白的说，他认为这一段短暂的"爱情"只是亚瑟的一厢情愿。亚瑟对王黯一无所知，也从未把他介绍给他们这些朋友，而王黯似乎并不介意。想想吧，当初索瓦斯因为他不愿意带她去参加同学聚会差点和他分手（虽然他们最后确实分手了）。

但或许这些并不足以让亚瑟死心。弗朗西斯决定连海关的数据库也翻出来看看，却依然一无所获。现在事情有些复杂了，要么王黯向亚瑟隐瞒了他的真名，要么他能绕过海关进出大/不/列/颠，不管是哪一种都很令人头疼。弗朗西斯派人去询问亚瑟的邻居、公寓的管理员和镇上便利店的店员。得到的答案出乎寻常的一致：他们见过这个年轻的亚裔男子，但他总是和他们笑笑，并不怎么说话（他们以为他是羞于暴露自己磕磕巴巴的口语，就像那些亚洲游客一样）。没有人知道他是做什么的，他从哪里来，什么时候来。他们只知道他频繁出入柯克兰的公寓，并因此推测他们是一对。好吧，看来腐国人民的智慧都用在这上面了。

弗朗西斯把调查的结果摆在亚瑟面前，然而对方并没有对他的工作表现出丝毫感激之情。法国人几乎要被气笑了，他只好把电脑放到亚瑟的面前，让他自己在符合条件的候选人里寻找自己的心上人。亚瑟整整三天都盯着屏幕，把几万人的资料筛过两遍后，终于倒在了病床上。他醒过来时脸色雪白，弗朗西斯不知道是由于悲痛还是劳累，抑或是两者兼有。"不会是王黯，不会是他，不能是他…"亚瑟喃喃地说道。

当天下午斯科特打电话说他已经准备好了老柯克兰的葬礼，准备周日上午就下葬。弗朗西斯看了看自言自语的亚瑟，委婉地表示以亚瑟现在的身体状况恐怕不能参加这么悲痛的活动。斯科特听到后好像并不在意，他甚至不屑于伪装出新近丧父的悲痛，弗朗西斯猜他一定和亚瑟一样恨极了老柯克兰。可怜的老柯克兰，汲营一生却死于非命，两个儿子一个忙着找跑路的情人，一个巴不得他早死。

老柯克兰下葬的那天，亚瑟·柯克兰终于振作起来了。弗朗西斯一开始以为他是打起精神准备和斯科特争夺遗产，直到他发现老柯克兰没有给两个儿子留下任何东西。在他生命的尽头，老柯克兰借了一大笔高利贷。柯克兰家族所有的流动资金和不动产加起来都不足以覆盖这笔债务，连在建的楼盘都只能低价拍卖给对手。

事实上，亚瑟对老柯克兰的遗产没有丝毫兴趣。他只是觉得自己需要知道真相。警方的调查没有丝毫进展，而王黯可能是凶手这个念头无时无刻不在折磨他。亚瑟知道自己的父亲十分狡猾，他从不轻易开门，还神经质地在沙发里藏了一把柯尔特M1917，以便在第一时间打爆入侵者的脑袋。保罗和威廉来老宅过圣诞节是临时决定的，他的父亲提前3天才打电话告诉他，而那时王黯就在他身边。但王黯是那么温柔，那么美好，最重要的是，亚瑟还深深地爱着他。

亚瑟·柯克兰找到了活下去的目标。他想找到王黯，然后揪住他的领子质问他为什么要离开。他还要查清杀死老柯克兰的真凶，并不是为了给他报仇，只是为了消除对王黯的怀疑。所以当老琼斯找到他，并邀请他加入琼斯家族的时候，亚瑟同意了。亚瑟·柯克兰已经不再是那个天真的小亚蒂了，他知道老琼斯虽然称他为外甥，其实只是想利用他巩固琼斯家族在英/国的势力，但他不在乎。

"Things bad begun make strong themselves by ill.

I am in blood

Stepp'd in so far, that, should I wade no more,

Returning were as tedious as go o'er."

—Shakespeare _Macbeth_

"我已经两足深陷于血泊之中，

要是不再涉血前进，

那么回头的路也是同样使人厌倦的。"

—莎士比亚《麦克白》

Chapter 4

十三个小时的飞行后，飞机终于穿过了云层。愈演愈烈的失重感将亚瑟从回忆中扯回。阿尔弗雷德已经解决完了第三个蓝蓝路，正捧着超大杯的可乐。杯中的棕色液体似乎已经所剩无几，亚瑟听到吸管底部接触到空气发出的声音。旁边的那个红毛混蛋正在对他的瓦尔特P99进行最后的检查。飞机还在持续下降，亚瑟依稀看得到灰蓝色的海。还有十五分钟就要降落了，亚瑟觉得每一秒都异常漫长，但他又希望这十五分钟能走得慢些。然而世界从不因某个人的意愿而改变它的运行方式。起落架触地带来一阵颠簸，阿尔弗雷德的呆毛也跟着跳动，可惜这喜剧性的一幕不能丝毫缓解亚瑟的压力。

王家的人应该已经候在机场了。就在离这里20分钟车程的Parisian，五大家族会议即将拉开序幕。距离上一次在那不勒斯召开的会议已经过去五年了，这次轮到澳/门王家做东。王家百年传承，在亚洲的势力自必不说，难得的是他们在欧美也颇具影响。而王家这一代当家人手段格外高明，讲究斩草除根，行事果断狠绝。当年英/国商政两界的大换血据说就是他的手笔，柯克兰家族不过是那次行动中被清理掉的利益集团之一。这都是老琼斯告诉他的。

王黯到底是不是王家的人，老琼斯也不知道。或许他是个杀手，甚至是一个Capo，老琼斯吸了一口雪茄，Oscuro特有的香气在房间里弥散开，要知道亚洲人一向很会保守秘密。亚瑟觉得他在胡扯，可他也想不出反驳的理由，也许他潜意识里也是认同的。于是在老琼斯死后的第二年，他踏上了前往澳/门的飞机，决定靠自己来探个究竟。

已经入秋了，但澳/门的暑气尚未消散。跨出舱门的那一刻，亚瑟有些后悔没穿那套丝绵混织的西装了。阿尔弗雷德也换上了西装。好吧，他没穿外套，亚瑟觉得自己不能太苛求一个宅男。

王家的产业的确离这里很近，它从外面看起来和其他赌场没什么不同，一个富丽堂皇的欧式建筑群，周围是四季常青的棕榈树和法式喷泉。亚瑟穿过与凡尔赛宫镜厅无异的正厅，一路上只看见一列列的侍者和保镖。没有王黯的身影。这是当然的亚瑟，他这样安慰自己，谁家的杀手也不会在大厅里闲逛。十三个小时的飞行让亚瑟有些疲累了，他决定早一点休息，打起精神应付明天上午的会议。

本田菊回来的时候已经是夜里了。他回到房间里卸下行李，把太刀珍重地放在床头。按理说他现在应该去找Don汇报，但他觉得自己身上还残留着些血腥气，尽管他在上飞机前已经换了一身衣服。本田菊决定洗一个战斗澡。8分钟后，他站在镜子前，看着自己精瘦而苍白的身体，用玄色的浴衣把它包裹起来。回到卧室，他从行李里掏出一个包得严严实实的盒子，捧着它走上68层，确认自己的仪态没有丝毫不妥后，他敲响了檀木雕花的八折门。

"请进。"

本田菊推开门，木屐踏上青砖发出清脆的声响。转过紫檀透绣山水的十六扇屏风，只见一名男子正歪在塌上，青丝散乱，一弯臂膀搭在靠枕上。他身上穿着大红棉纱的长衫，上面满绣着…Gitty。

"是小菊啊，快过来坐。"

"是，耀君。"本田菊把盒子放在榻前的高几上，刚要坐在下手边的一张椅子上，就被王耀一把拽到了榻上。

本田菊刚想说这不合规矩，就撞入了那双琥珀色的笑眼，他只得把头垂下去来遮掩泛上两颊的红晕。王耀坐了起来，摸了摸他略带水汽的头顶，这下他的耳朵也红起来了。"那个…耀君，这个送给您。一点心意不成敬意。"他忙忙地把盒子塞进王耀的怀里，好像情人节送出本命巧克力的高中生一样。

还好王耀没有再逗弄他。本田菊看着他用纤长的手撕开印着樱花的包装纸，打开盒盖，然后眼睛瞬间绽放出光芒。"这不是滚滚吗！"王耀拿出熊猫玩偶，抱在怀里蹭了蹭，"好可爱阿鲁！谢谢你小菊！"

"这是上野公园的限定版，耀君喜欢就好。"本田看着王耀的笑颜，不由得嘴角也向上翘起了一个弧度。王耀只有放松的时候才会带出"阿鲁"的口癖。他看着王耀把新收到的玩偶放到了床上，那张紫檀雕镂牡丹的拔步床已经被滚滚占领了，其中多一半都是本田送他的。他想象着每晚王耀陷在滚滚堆里的样子，眉眼也变得更加柔和了。

"话说回来，"王耀走回榻前，"你也知道了吧，另外四个家族的人已经到了。"

"是的"，本田正色道。

"明天我打算派嘉龙和濠镜去。你和阿玲在暗中看着，如果他们有不周到的地方帮着他们些就行了。"

本田菊对王耀不打算参加会议有些惊讶，但他很知趣，从不多问。这也是他18岁就能成为王家水晶杀手的原因，要知道当家人的一点垂爱并不足以使一个日/本/人在王家立足。

"另外，帮我留意那个琼斯，还有瓦尔加斯家的那个小鬼。"

"请耀君放心，在下必当竭尽全力。"

Chapter 5

王耀其实并不是王家的人。

王家上一代的家主膝下无子，只有三个侄子一个外甥。老大醉心艺术，对黑/道上的事狗屁不懂。老二又是个病秧子，风吹吹就倒了。只有老三和外甥有心入行，偏又是两个烂泥扶不上墙的。老家主不甘心王家在自己身后没落，就广招有志少年，准备从里面选出下一届的家主。

王耀是他在赌/场后面的小巷子里捡到的。当时他满脸是血，褴褛的衣衫透出他背上新旧掺杂的伤痕。他从地上躺着的几个混混身上踏过去，无视他们骨头碎裂时的惨叫，踉跄着捡起钱包。王耀把钱包放在怀里，好像那个褪色而瘪平的东西是一个金怀表。他似乎注意到了视线，猛地抬起头，只见一个西装革履的革履的男子正饶有兴趣地看着他。

之后王耀就跟着老家主回了王家，连同他的两个弟弟和一个病弱的妹妹。老家主很看好这个少年，他五十多年的经历告诉他，这种从底层爬上来的人总是格外的可怕。他尤其欣赏王耀那双琥珀色的眼睛，那种锐利、机敏、不屈，就像一匹狼。

但事实证明王家的家主错了，王耀不是一匹狼，他更像是一只狐狸。进入王家后，他很快就学会了用温顺和煦的外壳伪装自己。他非常努力，也非常拼命，十五岁时就拿到了银色星星。他还具有同龄人没有的耐心和残忍。他成长得很快，事实上是太快了，等老家主开始警惕王耀的时候，他的外甥和三子已经进了鲨鱼的肚子。当他环顾四周，看见那些几代的老功臣都俯首于王耀的时候，他终于明白了。王耀不是狼也不是狐狸，他是一只毒蛇，用自己的柔软麻痹了猎物，只等着一举刺穿猎物的喉咙。

王耀亲自主持了老家主的葬礼。那天下着绵绵细雨，但往来吊唁的人络绎不绝。他们都对这位年轻的新家主格外敬重，毕竟不是谁在二十岁的时候都能有这样的手段。

当然，并不是所有人都认可这位新任家主。三个月内，王耀遭遇了七次刺杀和两次炸弹袭击。他对这些人的处理方法很简单，"现在我是王家家主，背叛我就是背叛王家，自然该以家规处理。"但就是否该斩草除根，王耀和Streetboss们产生了分歧。老臣们劝王耀别做得太绝了，免得显得薄情，况且王家素来是重义多恩的。但王耀知道他们不过是兔死狐悲罢了，所以他只是笑笑，而在随后的两年里这些老臣就先后"告老还乡"。

就在王耀带领的王家在东/亚如日中天的时候，他却突然急流勇退，淡出了众人的视线。他的两个弟弟，十九岁的王濠镜和十八岁的王嘉龙，开始代替他处理王家的大部分事务。王濠镜在赌/博方面比王耀还要强上一二分，说话滴水不漏，再加上那张和王耀如出一辙的笑脸，在赌/场混得风生水起。王嘉龙虽然更年轻，但他总是一副扑克脸，言语行事也俨然一副上位者的姿态，故而外人也不敢把他看轻。只有王晓梅每日看起来无忧无虑，过得像个小公主。

王耀参加过上一次的会议，那时瓦尔加斯家族还是凯撒掌权，阿尔弗雷德也才刚上中学。他和丁马克两个年轻人一走进会议室，就收到了三个老家伙或审视或轻蔑的目光。丁马克还好，毕竟他们家在斯堪的纳维亚半岛站得稳，背后又有诺威的家族的支持。只有王耀一个人根基又不正，人又年轻。但两次谈判后，老琼斯和凯撒便再不敢轻慢这个年轻的亚洲人。只有老布拉金斯基还总是一副鼻孔朝天的样子，可惜他的骄傲没能维持太久；两年后老布拉金斯基的生日晚宴上，他被那个看起来人畜无害的私生子用一发子弹了结了。

未来总是属于年轻人的，王耀坚信这一点。他让濠镜和嘉龙参加这次会议也是为了让他们长点见识，顺便锻炼锻炼他们。但潜意识里，王耀觉得可能还有其他原因。或许他只是不想见到那个柯克兰。哦，多么愚蠢的想法，王家的当家人为了爱情放走了目标的儿子，连王耀自己都觉得可笑。事实上，干掉亚瑟·柯克兰本来就不在王耀的计划内，和亚瑟同居也是王耀的临时起意。他本来只需要在一个周六晚上在Medusa里"偶遇"亚瑟，引得他想和自己共度良宵，然后趁机放倒他，盗取柯克兰家的信息。但是那天晚上他们之间产生了某种化学作用，以致于王耀的行动彻底偏离了轨道。或许是那双祖母绿的眼睛，王耀想，它们是那么深邃，又是那么清澈。

那天晚上之后，王耀对亚瑟的兴趣与日俱增。他想知道在一个破碎家庭里长大的柯克兰小少爷为何会如此天真。他发现了亚瑟的一些小秘密。比如亚瑟极其缺乏安全感，每天晚上都会向八爪鱼一样抱着他，然后在清晨醒来时若无其事地放开。比如亚瑟明明厨艺很差，却总是想亲手给他做点心（王耀第一次看到亚瑟的作品时以为他是想毒杀自己）。再比如亚瑟骗他说回伦敦探亲，其实是想给他准备一个惊喜。又比如亚瑟…爱上了他。

王耀看着亚瑟喝下放了安眠药的茶，他的心里第一次涌出了一种莫名的情绪。后悔了吗？可他两天前把消息指令下达给阿玲时并没有什么异样的感觉。再说，王家人怎么会有这种无用而可笑的情绪。但王耀想到当那双祖母绿的双眼再次注视他时，里面饱含的将是怨恨而不是爱意，他的鼻尖还是有些酸。他叹了口气，开始收拾自己的行李。在确保没有留下一根头发后，王耀最后回顾这个他住了两个月的"家"，以及他安眠在沙发上的"情人"。他走回到沙发旁，在那双蔷薇色的双唇上轻啄了一下，然后踏出了房门。

王耀知道，一周后亚瑟的人生将发生翻天覆地的变化。老柯克兰死了，同父异母的兄弟俩自然会开始自相残杀。或许亚瑟不在乎那点遗产，但斯科特在乎。不管谁赢谁输，王家都能渔翁得利。然而王耀没有想到，老柯克兰死前欠的那笔高利贷足以耗光柯克兰家的产业。他更没有想到亚瑟是老琼斯的外甥。事实上，当时没人知道二十年前出走的罗莎去了哪里。但显然有人比王耀先一步知道了，并且借此摆了他一道。

事件的发展有些超出了他的预期，但王耀不在乎，现在有更吸引他的东西了。亚瑟·柯克兰，你沾满鲜血的双手是否能把无垠的海水染成一片殷红呢？

"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood

Clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather

The multitudinous seas in incarnadine,

Making the green one red.

大洋里所有的水，

能够洗净我手上的血迹吗？不，恐怕我这一手的血，

倒要把一碧无垠的海水染成一片殷红呢。"

Chapter 6

会议室的空气十分焦灼，仿佛充满瓦斯的密闭空间，只要一点火星就能引起爆炸。

亚瑟没想到会议会进行得如此艰难。事情很简单，阿尔弗雷德和王嘉龙就东/南/亚的问题产生了分歧。阿尔想开发新的路线，而王家人坚持这是他们的地盘，任何美国佬都别想在这里落足，除非他们想体验新式的战俘营。两人针锋相对，谁也不肯做出丝毫让步，再加上那个俄/罗/斯的大鼻子一个劲儿地绕着弯怼琼斯—他浓重的俄/罗/斯口音让亚瑟低估了他对这门语言讽刺艺术的精通程度，架桥拨火的瓦尔加斯和一脸看好戏的丁马克，亚瑟觉得他的头开始疼了。在几次无谓的争吵和挖苦后，上午的会议不欢而散。

但王耀的目的已经达到了。嘉龙和濠镜的表现不错，足以让另外四家刮目相看。事实上，就连王濠镜宣布家主"身体有恙"不能参加会议的时反应最激烈的丁马克在会议结束后对嘉龙和濠镜也最为赞赏。瓦尔加斯家那个小鬼也睁开了双眼，不再总是"Ve~Ve~"对他的参谋撒娇。不过在王耀看来，王家的下一班还缺乏一点阅历和智慧。

"嘉龙，你上午表现得不错，只是到底太急躁了些。"王耀坐在踏上，含笑看着嘉龙。

"大佬说的是，只是那个琼斯欺人太甚。"

王耀见嘉龙有些不服，也不理论，只问濠镜："小琼斯年轻，自然心志远大，濠镜你说呢？"

"濠镜以为，王家的路线已经是最省力省钱的了，况且王家在东/南/亚的地位稳固，便是琼斯家族进来也未必能获利。濠镜看琼斯先生规划的航线，恐怕不是想抢我们军/火的生意，倒像要运白/粉的意思。"

王耀笑着点了点头，"果然还是濠镜思虑的周全。既然这样，我们也不必十分不让。他既然敢碰白/粉，不是有真能耐，那就是凭造化了。"

王嘉龙到底在王耀身边学了这些年，此时自然也想通了其中的关窍。五大家族的人都知道白/粉碰不得，只因为这一样是上头无论如何不能容许的。况且金三角的水有多深，连王家也不能摸清。老话说得好，"强龙压不过地头蛇。"那地方派系盘根错节，形式错综复杂，琼斯要收服当地的势力恐怕就得一两年，再赶上官/员换届，政/权更迭，不但不能赚钱，只怕还要搭上许多。

下午的会议仍是一片唇枪舌战，但王嘉龙的态度似乎有些缓和。亚瑟在桌子底下悄悄拉了拉阿尔弗雷德的衣襟，示意他乘胜追击，但显然琼斯家族的Don正沉浸于嘴炮王嘉龙和那个布拉金斯基，丝毫没有体会到亚瑟的良苦用心。还好阿尔弗雷德天生的进攻性赋予了他谈判桌上的主导地位，王嘉龙终于妥协了。他同意阿尔弗雷德在东/南/亚开辟新的线路，但要求用南美洲的航线交换。这交易对琼斯家似乎有些太有利了，南美洲的航线固然赚钱，但离王家的势力范围太远，琼斯家或瓦尔加斯家想要阻断简直是易如反掌。但还没等亚瑟发表自己的意见，阿尔弗雷德那个蠢货已经答应了。会议结束后他还冲亚瑟扬起了胜利的微笑，"怎么样？Hero说过能拿下吧。"亚瑟看着他得意洋洋的样子，只想把他的呆毛揪下来。亚瑟刚想开口，余光正扫见那个带着眼镜的文静青年跟王嘉龙说了什么，后者的脸色立刻沉了下来。或许是自己多虑了，亚瑟想，那个王嘉龙可能是个比阿尔弗雷德还蠢的蠢货。

第二天的会议进展得很顺利，阿尔弗雷德就航线的问题和王嘉龙进行了更详尽的探讨，并签署了协议。剩下的就是些常规事宜，领地重叠导致的士兵间的斗殴，武器倒卖的价格协商…一整天阿尔弗雷德脸上都洋溢着笑容，与此形成鲜明对比的是王嘉龙，他那张阴沉的脸让亚瑟毫不怀疑如果阿尔弗雷德不是琼斯家族的Don，他肯定会冲上来给前者一拳。瓦尔加斯和丁马克仍是一番看好戏的样子，而布拉金斯基那人畜无害的笑容却让亚瑟有些意外。看来斯拉夫人和王家的关系也没那么牢固，毕竟布拉金斯基家族的唯利是图远近皆知。

墙角座钟的时针指向七时，王嘉龙以简短得近乎粗鲁的方式结束了今天的会议。他对众人敷衍地点了一下头后抬腿就走，留下王濠镜尴尬地给众人赔笑。亚瑟看见路德维希皱了皱眉，严谨的德国人似乎对王嘉龙的失礼有些不满，虽然各位Don都"宽容"地原谅了年轻人的失态。事情进行得很顺利，让亚瑟对晚上的酒会也产生了三分兴趣，要知道这可是他往常最厌恶的活动。

等他回到镜厅时，在场的众人都是一色黑色的燕尾服。只有瓦尔加斯穿的白色，完美地凸显了他遗传自祖父的浪漫气质，他正用意大利语和站在他身旁的参谋交谈。与白天的会议不同，酒会上大家不谈生意，只有放松的闲聊。乐队或许不是最好的，但他们的口风够严。酒却总是最棒的，而且品种足够齐全。不需要女人，只要酒精和一点格什温，一两个荤段子和会意的大笑，这就是最棒的酒会，plaisir。

王家兄弟还没到场，亚瑟猜他们或许正在被王家的家主狠狠地申斥。布拉金斯基已经拿起第二杯伏特加了，但他的眼神依旧十分清亮。瓦尔加斯和丁马克都选了香槟，淡金色的液体在水晶灯的照射下分外迷人。只有阿尔弗雷德捧着一杯可乐，即使是杯沿的一小瓣柠檬也不能掩盖它碳酸饮料的本质。琼斯先生的解释是他还没有成年，这引得在场的人哄堂大笑。该死的未成年，是谁16岁时喝光了老琼斯的收藏的一整瓶 Glenlivet 还让他"亲爱的表哥"顶缸。亚瑟正想狠狠地挖苦阿尔弗雷德一番，只觉厅内渐渐的静了。他顺着大家的目光看过去，只见一名黑衫男子正缓缓地走下台阶。玄色的长衫随着他的步伐飘动，他脑后柔顺的马尾也随之轻轻摆动。

亚瑟·柯克兰的时间静止了。他僵直在原地，那双琥珀色的双眸正含笑望向自己。他的大脑一片空白，而后突然失去了控制。记忆像走马灯一样回放，那些最美好的，最幸福的，也是最残酷的回忆像从溃堤中奔涌而出的洪水，势不可挡地占领了他的精神和身体。他觉得自己正在旁观亚瑟·柯克兰的世界的粉碎和颠覆，而伴随这一切毁灭的还有他所有的妄想。他就这样看着那人走向自己，醉人的笑容像魔鬼一样撕裂他最后一点骄傲与希望。加百列的号角已经响起，而他站在了圣子的左手边。他无能为力，唯有立在原地，聆听最后的审判。

"晚安，柯克兰先生。"

Chapter 7

"晚安，柯克兰先生。"

亚瑟苦苦追寻了五年的梦终于成真了，然而他除了惊骇触碰不到任何情感。他看到那熟悉的面孔以全然不同的姿态出现，长衫、折扇、白玉扳指。轮盘停止，答案揭晓。"王黯"既不是杀手也不是Capo，他是Don。王家代代相传的信物就戴在他的左手拇指上，乳白色的光彩让亚瑟难以忽略。五年了，亚瑟终于明白他下错了注，然而庄家早已收走了全部筹码。

多么讽刺，那些亚瑟视为生命的珍藏原来不过是人家取乐的玩意儿，不，亚瑟·柯克兰本身就是一个最大的笑话。亚瑟觉得他应该愤怒，他应该去诘问那个把他变成小丑的人，但此时他只感到莫大的悲哀。王耀用诱惑和谎言织了一张荆棘网，而亚瑟·柯克兰义无反顾地跳了进去，在被扎得遍体鳞伤之后仿佛碰到纺锤的爱洛公主，沉睡在自己编织的梦里。只是唤醒公主的是王子的真爱之吻，而惊醒亚瑟是游魂的哭嚎。

这宏壮的悲哀笼罩着亚瑟，压迫着他的神经，使他丧失了言语和动作。他看着王耀和他擦肩而过，跟阿尔弗雷德问好。他看见丁马克模仿瓦尔加斯拥抱王耀，并惊险地躲过斯拉夫人的拳头。后者牵着王耀的手把他拉到座位旁，向北极熊一样警惕着任何可能越界的同性。

阿尔弗雷德拍了拍亚瑟的肩，亚瑟僵硬的驱壳才迎回了灵魂。阿尔弗雷德从老琼斯那里听到过表哥的情感纠葛，或许他对亚瑟有一丝怜悯，但这不代表他会眼看着琼斯家的参谋在另外四家人面前如此失态。亚瑟读懂了那双婴儿蓝的双眼中隐含的愠怒和警告，他跟上阿尔弗雷德加入了众人的谈笑中。

酒会进入了高潮。丁马克第一个拜倒在狄俄尼索斯的脚下，他讲了一个挪威姑娘在丹麦丢了内衣的故事，引得瓦尔加斯和布拉金斯基的一阵大笑，以及诺威结结实实的一拳。接下来是贝什米特，德国人果然深藏不露，他的黄段子比丁马克的不知道要高明多少倍，连王耀也忍俊不禁。笑声哄占了整个宴会厅，只有亚瑟缄默地隐于一角，似乎周围的喧闹都与他无关。他默默地注视着那杯还没动过的威士忌，好像它就是毒死乔特鲁德的那杯酒。

"有什么不合您的心意吗，柯克兰先生？"王耀注意到了他苍白的脸。

亚瑟勉强扯出一个笑容，"哦…没什么，我想…我是说我可能有些累了。"他知道自己的表现一点说服力都没有，但这是他僵硬的面孔所能做的最好的了。" 王耀瞥了一眼桌子上摆着的珐琅彩嵌宝的古董钟，"哦，竟然已经一点了，我们也该散了，远道而来先生们可能还没倒过时差来呢。"

王耀的体贴又救了亚瑟一次。他匆匆地和众人告别，就踏出了宴会厅。阿尔弗雷德紧跟着亚瑟，在他打开房门前拉住他的胳膊迫使他回头，并压低了声音在他耳边警告：

"亲爱的表哥，或许你和王耀有什么故事，但你最好记得自己还是琼斯家的参谋。"

亚瑟回到房间里，他觉得无比劳累。他瘫倒在床上，那些压抑下去的情感又全部回流，夹杂着悔恨和惊疑的悲伤淹没了心脏，让他喘不过气来。亚瑟渴望睡眠，他渴望暂时告别现实，但他又怕去到梦的国度里。"王黯"走后，他总是梦见自己睡在沙发上，有谁靠近了自己，熟悉的呼吸声在耳边响起，接着一双柔嫩的唇轻轻地贴上他的。他想睁开眼去看看是谁，而眼皮却像是千斤重的铁幕，怎么也睁不开。他挣扎着，想留下那远去的气息，然后梦醒了。没人能解释亚瑟的梦，他只有忍受这无限的循环，以及苏醒时的疲惫。

床头的夜光闹钟已经指向"2"，亚瑟依旧辗转反侧。他决定放弃睡眠，可是他又能做什么呢？ **或许他可以去找王耀** 。这个念头一滋生，就像疯长的野草一样迅速占领了他的大脑。他知道这不合规矩，或许王家根本不会理会他这个无礼的要求，但他决定不去想这些。五年后，亚瑟再一次决定听从内心的呼唤。 **他要去见王耀** 。

幸运的是王耀接受了这个凌晨两点的访客。亚瑟跟在一个着葱绿色袄套的女子后边，他已经到了顶楼，这里是王家核心人物起居的地方，走廊里的装潢摆饰也一概是中式。但亚瑟无心观察那些古董，女子将他引到了茶室门口，淡淡的茶香在空气中浮动。亚瑟走进去，见王耀正坐在榻上，他换了一身青色的长衫，倒显出几分儒士风范。王耀见他来了也不起来，只是笑着示意他坐下。亚瑟看见茶水在一个又一个他叫不上名字的器具间流动，顷刻便落在两只小小的茶杯中。王耀自己拿起擎起一只，品了一口仍放回桌上。

茶室内鸦雀无闻，惟有热茶的蒸汽依依直上。现在王耀就在他面前，亚瑟的勇气却突然消失了。他不知道该如何开口，他甚至不知道该如何称呼王耀，"王先生"、"王耀"还是"王黯"？

"我以为柯克兰先生是来寻求一个解释的？"

亚瑟惊异地看着他，显然他没想到王耀会如此直接。他的嘴唇轻轻颤动，终于吐出了一句话，"难道你不欠我一个解释吗？"

王耀笑了，是一种亚瑟从没看见过的笑。他的嘴角上扬，眼底却似古井无波。"如果你说的是五年前的牛津郡，那么我得承认那是十分美妙的两个月。如果你是指柯克兰老宅里发生的事，我只想说任何人都得为自己的行动买单。老柯克兰做了他不该做的事，所以他付出了性命，仅此而已。"

亚瑟觉得后背有些发凉。这才是真正的王耀，王家的家主，凉薄，狠辣。老柯克兰触犯了他的利益，所以他杀了柯克兰一家，而他接近自己也只是为了实施他的计划。可是他为什么不杀了自己？为什么不让他和他那些虚伪的亲戚一起死去？如果他也在平安夜被人贯穿胸膛，那么亚瑟·柯克兰就永远是那个天真的亚瑟，沉湎于爱情，期待下一个黎明的到来。他就不会痛苦，不会悲伤，不会堕落成琼斯家的走狗，这辈子都只能活在血污之中。

他想质问王耀，然而还没等他开口，新来的访客已经为自己引荐。

"小耀你这么晚还和琼斯家的人见面，万尼亚要生气了哦 ^し^" 斯拉夫人坐在了王耀身旁，把头埋在王耀的脖颈，这看起来非常滑稽，因为他比王耀足足高了一个头。他看见亚瑟呆滞在那里，又从后面环住王耀的腰，像是在宣告所有权。亚瑟看见王耀安抚地拍了拍斯拉夫人的的胳膊，后者趁机亲上他的脸颊。他的眼神是那么温柔，他琥珀色的双眸注视着斯拉夫人的时候，就好像对方是自己的整个世界。

一切都明了了。王耀没有杀他，或许是为了留下他和斯科特自相残杀，或许是怕暴露行踪，又或许只是一时兴起。王耀可能有一千个理由，但没有一个是亚瑟想要的。 **王耀不爱亚瑟柯克兰** 。这就是亚瑟寻求了五年的答案。

茶水已经冷了，王耀起身向亚瑟告辞，斯拉夫人紧跟着他。亚瑟看着他们亲密地拉着手，消失在走廊的那一端。黎明就要降临了，然而亚瑟不再期待晓光；他的血已然冰冷，从此只配在黑夜里燃烧。

Chapter 8

菲利普·阿方索·卡里埃多死了。

弗朗西斯是在辛特拉的小酒馆里听到这个消息的，此时酒馆里唯二的客人，他的西班牙朋友正坐在他的身旁，红着眼圈盯着那杯玛格丽特。弗朗西斯不知道自己什么时候变成了知心哥哥，先是亚瑟，然后是安东尼奥。他怎么不去找自己可爱的罗维诺倾诉呢？

"俺的罗维诺会伤心的。"

法国人强忍着在旁边那个混蛋的头上开一个洞的冲动，"所以呢？你心里大概有数了？"

西班牙人顿了顿，"俺怀疑是那个王濠镜，菲利普三天前才和他见面。"王濠镜是王家派来和卡里埃多家族商谈南美洲航线交易的。如果凯撒·瓦尔加斯还活着，他恐怕也得承认王耀这一手玩得漂亮。既然守不住航线，不如卖给别人。可惜菲利普足够精明，他并不想为了一条航线冒险激怒琼斯家族；但这不代表卡里埃多家族没有蠢蛋。那几个Streetboss和参谋似乎和菲利普早有间隙，安东尼奥怀疑王濠镜和他们勾结起来干掉了菲利普，好继续他们的交易。但他没有任何证据，不管那个凶手是谁，他都干得非常漂亮。菲利普看起来就像是猝死，如果忽略他胸口上的黑掌印。

弗朗西斯接过安东尼奥递给他的照片，他试图去辨认那个模糊的黑掌印，它看起来不像是人的掌印，倒像是某种大型动物的，比如某种…熊。

安东尼奥看见弗朗西斯的手开始颤抖，连同他拿着的那张照片，但这只维持了几秒钟。法国人又恢复了往常吊儿郎当的模样，"哦，这太可怕了，"他把照片还给安东尼奥，眼神却极力在上停留，"你没有想过报仇吗？"

"报仇？哦弗朗吉，你忘了我们的身份了吗？"西班牙人苦笑道，他们是行走在人间的死神，然而可怜的死神却不能为自己挥动镰刀，"再说，我不想让罗维诺为难。"安东尼奥知道罗维诺会帮自己，但是费里西安诺不会，他不想因为自己引起费里西安诺对他哥哥的不满或猜忌。大家都说瓦尔加斯兄弟的感情好得离谱，但处在他们这个位置上又能有几分真情呢？

"或许我可以帮你，东尼儿。"安东尼奥看着他朋友紫水晶的双眸望向他。那双眼睛如此清澈，如此诚挚，仿佛在许诺一般，"等着我的好消息吧。"

安东尼奥将永久记住这双眼睛，以及弗朗西斯未完的承诺。

弗朗西斯是一个富人的儿子。

但他既没有被遗弃，也没有受到虐待，他为什么加入琼斯家族至今是个谜。可是老琼斯和小琼斯都不在乎，谁没有点故事呢？更何况弗朗西斯的故事一点也不有趣。

如果你在十年前光临左岸的咖啡厅和酒吧，那么你一定能听到弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的名字。大家都知道波诺弗瓦是巴黎最英俊，最浪漫，也是最多情的男人。他曾宣称自己是欧洲的初恋。的确，他赢得了巴黎千万少女少年的心，而他只要像选玫瑰一样从中挑选就行了；但就像玫瑰一样，波诺弗瓦的爱情只能保鲜一周。

就在所有人，包括弗朗西斯自己都以为他将这样浪荡下去的时候，厄洛斯终于展现了自己的威力。弗朗西斯爱上了一个女孩，不是那种炽烈而短暂的爱，而是那种细水长流、想要一辈子相守的爱。

"你完了，"弗朗西斯对自己这样说。每当他面对丽萨的时候（弗朗西斯第一次听到就觉得这是一个可爱的名字），缪塞和拉马丁就都离他而去了，他那些芬芳的台词、甜美的誓言全都不见了，这时候他才发现自己和那些笨拙的乌鸦没什么区别。好在丽萨不在意这些。她是一个善良的女孩，有着玫瑰般的脸蛋儿和金子般的心。她愿意给弗朗西斯一个机会，证明自己是一个可靠的法国男人。弗朗西斯成功了，他在爱人的无名指上带上了一枚古朴的红宝石戒指，这是他外祖母的订婚戒指。他开始沉浸在婚礼的策划中，预订教堂、准备晚宴，通告亲友…在他刚刚发出书信传扬他的好消息时，巴黎下了第一场雪。他亲爱的丽萨坚持要到歌剧院旁的酒店去买一支红葡萄酒来庆祝，之后便再也没回来。

第二天人们才在歌剧院后面的小巷子里发现她的尸体。流淌到雪地里的血已经凝固，连同她苍白的面容。弗朗西斯在看到她的那一刻差一点昏厥，是面包店里的马丁太太撑住了他。一发9mm的子弹停在了她的胸膛，结束了她年轻的生命。凶手无从追查，因为一夜的大雪覆盖了所有印记。直到验尸官清洗了她身上的血迹后，警察才在她的颈部发现了一个黑掌印。他们告诉弗朗西斯这可能是职业杀手所为，如果真的是这样的话，那他们或许永远都不会知道真相了。

但弗朗西斯拒绝接受这可笑的真相，他告别了亲友，扛着一把Blaser R93独自踏上了旅途。这些年来他为琼斯家族清理了不少敌人，但自己却一无所获，直到菲利普·阿方索·卡里埃多的死。弗朗西斯感觉到他正在接近真相，于是他向阿尔弗雷德请了假，一人踏上了前往澳/门的航班。

他从瓦修·茨温利那里买到了一点可靠的消息。十二年前到十年前，这个印记曾出现在世界各地，丽萨身上的是最后一个。鉴于死者都是被一枪致命，这些印记的主人很有可能拥有一个水晶星星。但这并不足以缩小范围。弗朗西斯把这些印记的照片进行比对，它们很像是某种熊科动物的掌印，但和北极熊、棕熊、灰熊和黑熊的掌印还有一定差别。弗朗西斯陷入了瓶颈，直到他无意中看到了WWF的公益广告。

是熊猫的掌印。除了王家，弗朗西斯想不到还能有谁家的凶手用熊猫做自己的徽章。活跃在十二年前到十年前的王家的水晶杀手，这个范围应该足够小了。接下来只要从王家人口中套出一点消息就行了。这不是一件容易的事，澳/门是王家的地盘，要是他们发现琼斯家的人混了进来，一定会第一时间想办法解决掉他。弗朗西斯不想打草惊蛇，他只好凭借自己仅有的一点人脉弄到一个Capo的行程。他的运气很好，遇到了一个大意的男人，只消把自白剂放到他的酒杯里就万事大吉了。

然而答案使事情变得更加扑朔迷离。十几年前活跃的水晶杀手死的死，隐退的隐退，唯一还活跃在王家的只有当家家主王耀，但显然王家的Don不可能千里迢迢跑去刺杀卡里埃多。事件似乎又回到了原点，但弗朗西斯得到了另一点让他震惊的消息—王耀在十年前的冬天曾被派去巴黎执行任务，而且他似乎对熊猫有着异乎寻常的执着。

弗朗西斯不去想卡里埃多了，他再次联系瓦修，与他核对受害者名单，发现他们几乎都隶属于王家的敌对势力，死亡时间也和王家在欧美扩张势力的时间线基本吻合。真相揭晓，王耀就是留下熊猫掌印的人，两年间，他替王家清除了十几个在外扩张的障碍。至于可怜的丽萨，她恐怕只是看到了什么王耀不想让她看到的东西。

弗朗西斯觉得血流在加速。对方是王家的当家人，但他没有丝毫恐惧，相反，他感受到了一种前所未有的兴奋。他已经把那个Capo托付给了自己的朋友，他会让那个可怜人忘记一切的。但催眠的时效很短，弗朗西斯必须在三天内想办法杀掉王耀，否则被干掉的就会是他。

这看起来几乎不可能，但弗朗西斯得到了复仇女神的眷顾。王家的世交陈家的新赌/场两天后开业，王耀作为家主势必要去剪彩。这是一个绝好的契机，但弗朗西斯只有一次机会，他必须进行周密的计划。

澳/门氹仔，银河。

弗朗西斯看见王家的车正从远处驶来，他混在参加剪彩的宾客中，和一个大腹便便的中年男人进行无营养的交谈。对方似乎把他当成了邀请函的原主人—一个来自波尔多的酒庄主人。这太妙了不是吗，弗朗西斯甚至不用费力掩饰自己的法国口音。他听着对方那实在算不上悦耳的声音，偶尔做出敷衍的回应，"哦"，"是吗"，"太好了"。男人似乎觉得受到了冒犯，气冲冲地走了。这方便了弗朗西斯继续观察厅内安/保人员的站位，他不着痕迹地移动到最佳位置，只等王耀走进他的射程。

黑色的加长林肯停住了，从车上先下来的是四位手持M16的健壮保镖，他们的体格都和基尔的的弟弟差不多。接着下车的是一个带着眼镜的青年，弗朗西斯见过他的照片，他就是安东尼奥口中的王濠镜。看来如果他足够幸运，他甚至能帮安东尼奥解决他的问题。最后下来的是王耀，他穿着黑色的长衫，长发低低地梳成一个马尾。他笑着向迎上来的陈家家主问好，四个保镖紧紧地跟着他。

接下来的二十分钟过得无比缓慢，陈家的少爷在台上欢迎各位来宾，但弗朗西斯只听见苍蝇振翅的声音。接着所有开始人鼓掌，王耀起身了，他走向博彩区入口的彩带。弗朗西斯的目光紧随着王耀，他耳中只有他自己的心跳声。

五，四，三，二，一。弗朗西斯的手滑进腰间，零点五秒之后，P229的枪口已经对准目标。他看着子弹向王耀的头飞去，1/8秒的时间，没有人能逃脱。

然而命运不再眷顾弗朗西斯。王耀似乎意识到了死神的逼近，他在弗朗西斯开枪的那一刻就猛的弯下腰，子弹堪堪擦过他的头顶。在一片尖叫声中，弗朗西斯感觉到许多颗子弹同时进入了他的身体，血液裹挟着热量向外奔涌，疼痛模糊了他的视听。在一片迷蒙中，他似乎又听到了巴黎圣母院的钟声，钟声嘹亮而清远，一直传到塞纳河上。

Sous le ciel de Paris

在巴黎的天空下

S'envole une chanson

回响起一首歌

Hum Hum

呣 呣

Elle est née d'aujourd'hui

今天，她出世

Dans le cœur d'un garçon

在一个男孩子的心里

Sous le ciel de Paris

在巴黎的天空下

Marchent des amoureux

一些情人在漫步

Hum Hum

呣 呣

Leur bonheur se construit

幸福营造

Sur un air fait pour eux

在他们的爱情里

—Sous Le Ciel De Paris 巴黎的天空

Chapter 9

如王耀所料，阿尔弗雷德的白/粉生意进行得并不顺利。事实上，琼斯家族的人刚到越/南就收到了当地人的一份"大礼"。天知道他们怎么会降落到雷区附近，显然湿热的气候并没能使这些地雷失效，七个队员用生命证明了这一点。王家的积威颇重，当地有头脸的家族都不敢和琼斯家族合作，只有专做白/粉生意的黎家愿意铤而走险。他们在老/挝和缅/甸的人脉很广，能很快搞到不少货。当然，他们的价格也不便宜，算下来几乎没给琼斯家族留下什么赚头。阿尔弗雷德想要收服这些流氓，却和约翰逊一样遭到了顽强的抵抗。这些游击队的后代深谙丛林战的要点，让阿尔弗雷德带来的现代化武器几乎没有用武之地。

现在亚瑟明白王家为什么选择妥协了，用阿尔弗雷德拿不到的市场换一条航线，这是稳赚不赔的交易。更何况王耀转手就把航线卖给了卡里埃多家族，阿尔弗雷德听到这件事的时候摔碎了两个乾隆官窑的花瓶。虽然菲利普·阿方索·卡里埃多不敢得罪琼斯家族，但他手下那帮蠢货只专注于眼前那点蝇头小利。他们联手杀了菲利普，倒给了阿尔弗雷德一个机会。他派人给菲利普盖了一个黑掌印，就照着十年前丽萨身上的样子。当然，这件事是绝对保密的，除了阿尔弗雷德不会有第二个人知道。

阿尔弗雷德拒绝撤出东/南/亚，他已经在这里耗费了大量的人力和金钱，他不能空手而归。既然蛋糕这么大，为什么他不能来分一杯羹呢，何况王家的势力也并没有渗透到东/南/亚每个角落，想要摆脱王家自立门户的大有人在。正好王家的人来电，想让琼斯家族就弗朗西斯的行动给出合理的解释。那么不妨把这变成一次谈判，如果王家同意最好不过，如果他们不同意，阿尔弗雷德就有足够的理由把这变成一场战争。

去吧亚瑟，去告诉王耀，合作是他最好的选择。阿尔弗雷德把表哥送上了飞机。他敏锐地察觉到那次会议之后亚瑟变了，他不再怀揣那些可笑的怜悯和良知。这才是琼斯家参谋该有的样子，爱情不能使人坚强起来，但痛苦可以；光明总是让人向往，但只有黑暗能包容你的所有。

这是亚瑟第二次到访Parisan，距离上次还不到半年。他已经不再留意周围华丽的装潢，也不再试图在人群中搜寻王耀的身影。他知道王耀会在他脚步的尽头等着他，同他的长衫、扇子和白玉扳指。

侍者带他来到偏厅，依旧是巴洛克式的装饰，却比大厅和会议室显得舒适和轻松。王耀端坐在沙发上，他的面前摆着两杯红茶，不是大红袍，而是正宗的大吉岭。亚瑟在他的致意下落座，侍者送上淡奶和砂糖后便退下了，整个厅里又只剩下他和王耀两个人。

"想必柯克兰先生此行有不少要说的？那我们先谈谈波诺弗瓦先生怎么样？"王耀不紧不慢地说。他依旧一派淡然，好像差点葬身弗朗西斯枪下的不是他一样。只是那双琥珀色的眸子中透射出犀利的光，仿佛要刺穿对方。

"弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦以个人名义来到贵埠，他的任何行动都没有向琼斯家族报备，这次行动纯属他的个人行为。当然，这是琼斯家族管理的疏忽，琼斯先生让我向您表示真挚的歉意，但波诺弗瓦也为此付出了生命，我想这只是一次不幸的偶然事件。"

王耀看着亚瑟直视他的双眼，那双眼睛依旧碧绿，却已经看不见底。"偶然？罢了，这件事我也就不追究了。只是琼斯先生派您来恐怕不光为这件事吧。"

亚瑟对王耀没有深究稍稍有些惊讶，他挂上一副微笑，开始委婉地表达阿尔弗雷德想和王家合作的意思。王耀饶有兴趣地听着，等他说完，方放下了茶杯。"恕我直言，我并不认为琼斯先生的计划能给王家带来什么好处，"他看着亚瑟公式化的笑容有些僵硬，"琼斯先生怎么赚回损失是他的问题，王家没必要为他的错误买单。"

亚瑟从王耀脸上读出了嘲讽和不屑，那双金棕色的眼睛漫不经心地转动着，偶尔对上亚瑟时也是一副高高在上的样子。亚瑟恨极了王耀的高高在上。王耀的高傲就像是一把尖刀，揭开亚瑟最不堪的伤疤，时时刻刻提醒他曾经的自己是多么愚蠢。他想把王耀踩在脚下，鞭挞他，折磨他，让他尝尝自己承受的痛苦，以十倍，百倍偿还。

东方人似乎有一种魔法，能从空气中感知对方的不快。他推开茶杯，起身坐在桌沿上，用扇骨抵住对方的下颌。

"你恨我吗，亚瑟？"

他们的距离如此之近，亚瑟能清晰地感受到王耀的气息。他看着东方人纤细的手指捧起他的脸颊，他的唇如四月的海棠花瓣一般娇柔，鸦羽般的睫毛根根分明。那双琥珀色的双眸注视着他，魅惑的漩涡在他眼里打着转儿，只要一不留神就会被吸进去，从此万劫不复。他们这样对视了许久，突然亚瑟猛地推开王耀站了起来，后者险些倒在桌子上。

但显然王耀没打算放过他。"你恨我杀了老柯克兰？还是在平安夜不告而别？"他逼近了亚瑟，"又或者是我对你隐瞒了身份？还是说…你还爱我？"

亚瑟想说你TM别做梦了，你这么对我我凭什么还爱你，但他可悲地发现王耀说中了。他恨王耀，恨不得亲手杀了他；但那个爱着王耀的亚瑟·柯克兰还活在他心底某个角落，即使他努力忽视他的存在。自从他饮下那杯名为王耀的毒酒，王耀的一举一动就始终牵动他的神经。这就是亚瑟·柯克兰的原罪，他必须背负这罪孽，直到他死。

"我想我们没什么好说的了，"亚瑟退了两步，拿起沙发上的公文包，大步流星地离开了。

这真是一个好消息，王耀想，亚瑟柯克兰还爱着他，那么他就还有动摇琼斯家族的能力。恐怕阿尔弗雷德也怀疑这一点，所以才特地派他来和自己谈判，既是试探自己也是试探亚瑟。这个小琼斯果然不好对付，虽然看起来像个KY，实际上比老琼斯还要狡猾三分，恐怕卡里埃多的事情也是他做的。

王耀爱亚瑟吗？他自己也不知道。最初他是被亚瑟的天真吸引，和他做了两个月的床伴。他得承认自己很享受那两个月的生活，那是他进入王家以后度过的最平凡的两个月，不需要杀戮，也不用担心被杀，每天和情人一起吃饭、聊天、上床，只要偶尔探听柯克兰家的事情就够了。但亚瑟用他的爱打破了这一切。他那双祖母绿的眸子太好懂了，王耀从中读出了越来越浓的依恋和爱慕，当他看到亚瑟背着他装点榭寄生的时候，他就知道一切都该结束了。王耀可以享受情欲，但他不能承受爱和承诺。从他接过王家家主这个位子的那天起，他就失去了爱和被爱的权利。

急切的敲门声惊醒了王耀的思考。是濠镜，王耀很少看见他这样慌张的样子。

"先生，布拉金斯基家拒绝给我们提供武器。"

这可真是一个"惊喜"。阿尔弗雷德对黎家动手的消息传到王家后，王耀就在布拉金斯基那里订了一大批军/火，他有预感琼斯家族不会就这样放手。果然，今天小琼斯就派亚瑟来和他谈一桩根本谈不拢的生意，再加上他在葡萄牙那边的动作，看来东/南/亚那边很快就要乱了。王耀正准备增派士兵和武器，谁知北极熊在这时候打了他个措手不及。

王耀不明白伊万此番的用意。按理说布拉金斯基家和琼斯家的积怨更深，况且王家的开价很慷慨，他没理由不支持自己。王耀亲自打电话质问伊万，然而俄/罗/斯那边却一直推脱布拉金斯基先生不在。

这可不是一个好兆头。

Chapter 10

今天是琼斯家族的定休日，但亚瑟正在会客室接待一位意外的来客。

"布拉金斯基先生为什么突然想和我们合作了呢？我记得上次会议的时候您还颇帮衬王家。"

"贵国的本杰明·迪斯雷利先生有一句名言，'没有永恒的敌人，也没有永恒的朋友，只有永恒的利益。'我很欣赏这句话。王家虽然与我们交往颇深，但也不会是布拉金斯基家族唯一的合伙伙伴。我很看好琼斯家族这次在东南亚的行动，仅此而已。"

亚瑟看着一脸纯良的俄/罗/斯人，他脑子进水了才会相信这个北极熊的鬼话。布拉金斯基家和琼斯家族的仇怨从阿尔弗雷德的爷爷那一辈就开始了，现在这个伊万·布拉金斯基主动提出来和琼斯家族合作，简直是太阳打西边出来了。更何况布拉金斯基家和王家每年的交易就占了他们总收入的四分之一，此举无疑是断了他们和王家多年的盟友关系，简直是对他们百害而无一利。

让亚瑟更想不通的，是俄/罗/斯人和王耀的关系。他现在还能轻易地回忆起他们亲密的样子。王耀从来没有用那种眼神看过他，那种饱含着依恋和爱意的眼神，他只给过布拉金斯基。结果呢？俄/罗/斯人背叛了他，就像他背叛亚瑟那样。亚瑟心里不禁涌上一股快意，看吧，王耀，这就是你的报应。你害惨了我，现在轮到你承受我受过的苦了。

最后还是阿尔弗雷德和布拉金斯基敲定了合作的协议，布拉金斯基家族将终止对王家的一切支持和交易，并向琼斯家族低价提供武器。作为回报，布拉金斯基家族可以获得王家在缅/甸和老/挝一半的领地。

"这真是一笔合算的生意，不是吗？"阿尔弗雷德看着远去的G Wagon 说道。

"我不明白，这看上去对布拉金斯基家族并没有什么好处。"

"哦亚瑟，有的时候你不能只专注于金钱和名誉。"十九岁的Don深深地看了亚瑟一眼。

王耀已经连着三天没有睡好觉了。

在伊万拒绝为他提供武器之后，王家在东/南/亚马上就陷入了被动。谈判失败后，阿尔弗雷德以王家杀害弗朗西斯为由，在东/南/亚对王家宣战。琼斯家族和当地排/华派联合起来，有了向导，他们在越/南的推进很快。那些素日奉王家为本家的家主几乎是立刻就倒戈了，只剩下几个坚挺的，却也寡不敌众，死的死，逃的逃。王家的部队有限，只能集中固收几个根据点。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，缅/甸发生政变，新上台的总统是个亲/美派，天天把皿煮自游挂在口上。他刚上台就下令大力打击王家在缅/甸境内的部队，并封锁了国境线。王耀只好让王家在当地的部队放弃边境的武器库，向海岸线转移。

前线传来的消息一个比一个糟。先是武器和药品紧张，接着是在敌方士兵身上发现了俄/罗/斯生产的武器。这彻底激怒了王耀，他一连拨了十个电话，这一次终于接通了。他质问伊万为什么不肯给王家提供武器，却和那帮美国佬做生意。

"我不明白，琼斯出的价格比我高吗？还是说我们多年的交情在你心里就一文不值？"

伊万觉得有些好笑。"交情"？什么交情？是作为合作伙伴，还是作为爱人？他和王耀做了整整四年的情人，而那个亚瑟·柯克兰才出现了几个月，就夺去了王耀的注意力。虽然王耀竭力掩饰，但他越来越淡漠的眼神和床上越来越敷衍的表现还是刺痛了伊万的心。

"是小耀太贪心了哦，小耀已经有万尼亚了，为什么还老想着那个柯克兰呢？小耀应该只能看着万尼亚，不是吗？"

琼斯家族在东/南/亚势如破竹，这让阿尔弗雷德十分得意。他才接任家主的职位不到两年，就取得了老琼斯五十年都没敢做的事，那帮元老也终于闭嘴了。前线的每一封战报都让他更加兴奋，布拉金斯基家加入了他们的行动，瓦尔加斯家和斯堪的纳维亚的那帮家伙是秃鹰，只等着战况更加明了再加入分赃的队伍。可惜阿尔弗雷德没打算给他们机会，金羊毛应该是奖给勇者的，而不是在旁窥伺的小偷。他下令全面打击北/美的王家人和他们的盟友，以免他们与澳/门的本家取得联系，从后方袭击琼斯家族。

这让亚瑟十分恼火，他花了整整三个小时企图让阿尔弗雷德了解这样做的风险，"你会把他们逼上绝路的，"亚瑟激动地挥舞着手中那沓文件，"你不知道在绝望中的人会做出什么来！"

"得了吧亚瑟，要是按你的方案恐怕等我们打下王家都干不掉这些人,"阿尔弗雷德不以为意地说。他觉得他的表哥太过审慎了，要知道他们做的可不是什么安稳的生意。或许是他对王耀的感情让他丧失了理智的判断，阿尔弗雷德没指望他的表哥能放下这一段感情，或许他应该把亚瑟排除在这次行动之外，要知道除了他没有人愿意和这个老古板工作。

"亚瑟，hero觉得你需要休息，去休假吧，你去年的假还没有用完。"在亚瑟错愕的目光中，阿尔弗雷德把他的表哥"请"出了书房。

事实证明亚瑟的话没错，他比阿尔弗雷德多活的六年的确赋予了他丰富的经验和阅历。面临琼斯家族的赶尽杀绝，王家在宾州的一支选择了冒险。当阿尔弗雷德赶到佛罗里达海岸的别墅时，王家派来的杀手已经被乱枪射程了筛子，但他们总算没有无功而返，他们在地下室里留下了给阿尔弗雷德的"礼物"。

当他走到地下室的时候，阿尔弗雷德几乎控制不住自己颤抖的身体。他唯一的兄弟，那个拥有紫色眼睛的天使一样的孩子，就躺在房间中央那张床上。他的面容平静而安详，看起来就像是睡着了一样。阿尔弗雷德的手划过他紧闭的双眼，苍白的脸颊和略微上翘的嘴角，继而落在他冰冷的胸膛上。阿尔弗雷德死死地盯着那个孔洞，接着突然开始开始摇晃他僵硬的肩膀。

"马蒂，你醒醒，是hero啊。Hero来看你了，你不高兴吗？你睁开眼看看hero啊，你睁开眼啊马蒂！"

然而马修像是沉浸在美梦里一样，他依旧安睡着，无视阿尔弗雷德撕心裂肺的叫喊。 后者掰开他已经僵硬的手，贴在自己的脸上，感受到的只有侵入骨髓的寒冷。这一刻他终于明白，他永远地失去他兄弟了。

年轻的Don趴在他的兄弟身上，哭得像个孩子。

Chapter 11

等阿尔弗雷德回到长岛的时候，他又恢复了往常的样子。他冷静地指导手下对宾州王家的清理工作，并派人把"度假"的亚瑟接了回来。他的平静令所有人惊讶，只有最熟悉他的人看出了那双蓝色眸子里隐藏着的疯狂。现在的阿尔弗雷德就像是化冰前的北冰洋，看上去一片平静，但汹涌的暗潮已经集结，随时都可能冲破那层脆弱的伪装。

阿尔弗雷德下令向东/南/亚增添兵力。他把所有的家族领导都赶出了书房，只留下亚瑟，他不再听取Street Boss们的建议，选用更加冒险的战术。他拒绝选出Underboss，甚至不许族人谈论这个话题。

马修被安葬在他的母亲身旁，灰色的墓碑和他本人一样不惹人注意。阿尔弗雷德每天都会给他的兄弟献上一束百合，顺便问候一下那个女人。第三波杀手已经抵达澳/门，但他们没有传来任何好消息。那只老狐狸的命不是一般的难取，琼斯家族已经丧失了两名水晶杀手和三名黄金杀手，这引起了那些元老的极度不满，但阿尔弗雷德用威压和铁腕排除了异议。在他决定派出第四组杀手的时候，亚瑟接到了伊万·布拉金斯基的电话。俄/罗/斯人软软的声音透着威胁和恐吓，他警告琼斯如果不立即停止对王耀的刺杀，他将失去布拉金斯基家族的支持。这换来了阿尔弗雷德的嗤笑，"告诉那头北极熊，我才不在乎他们那点可怜的资助。"

在亚瑟的咒骂声中，琼斯家族和布拉金斯基家族短命的同盟结束了。阿尔弗雷德决定将琼斯家族自产的枪支投入战场。它们的威力不小，可惜准头太差，这导致琼斯家族的子弹耗速几乎翻了一番。虽然成本略高，但从瓦尔加斯家族购入武器成了阿尔弗雷德最好的选择。令他没想到的是除了瓦尔加斯家族，连霍兰德和瓦修·茨温利都拒绝向他提供武器。他们的理由是琼斯家族在清理王家时伤及了他们的族人。显然阿尔弗雷德的手下不像他想象得那么听话，在针对王家的搜查中，有几个Capo将瓦尔加斯家和王家交往密切的分支一并纳入了清理范围，他们大概是看上了意/大/利人的金库。有一个Streetboss甚至企图将在加州度假的诺拉·茨温利和贝露琪纳入"鹿苑"；如果不是两个女孩拦着自己在欧洲的哥哥们，瓦修和霍兰德恐怕早就冲过来把他和阿尔弗雷德都打成筛子。

现在阿尔弗雷德陷入了和王耀一样的境地，战事的走向越来越不可测。时值初夏，东/南/亚丛林湿热的气候让两家的士兵都十分难熬，药品和弹药的短缺加速了伤亡人数的增长。阿尔弗雷德对琼斯家族在前线的推进速度丧失了耐心。他决定让驻扎在菲/律/宾的军团经海路前往澳/门和香/港，直接捣毁王家的大本营。王家的绝大部分士兵已经陷在越/南，王耀即使有心，也无力对海上全面布防。当然，这样做的风险很高，他需要派出一个冷静而富有经验的领导者。

阿尔弗雷德只能选择相信亚瑟。

王濠镜坐在厅里，看着来来往往的人脚步匆匆。靠墙摆着五十个金属箱子，里面有一半已经装满了金条，还有一半将盛放金库里剩下的珠宝和古董。

前天夜里，王耀组织了紧急的会议，参会的只有王家兄妹，阮氏玲和本田菊。"琼斯家族和我们的军团都陷在越/南了，"王耀指着桌上的地图，"他们的Don还年轻，多半会沉不住气，想把我们一窝端。我们的海上部队人数不够，很难防住整个海域。澳/门已经不安全了，王家的人和东西必须转移出去。嘉龙，你带着一半东西去新/加/坡，那里有人接应你。濠镜，你带另一半回大陆，琼斯家族的手还伸不到那里。至于小菊，"他顿了顿，看着面容肃穆的本田菊，"你带梅梅去日/本，我在瑞士银行的私人账户里还有点钱，足够你们花一辈子的了。我和阿玲留在澳/门，能守一天是一天。"

"我拒绝！"本田菊第一个反对，他黑色的眼睛里闪着愠怒和不解，"我要留在耀君身边！"

王嘉龙和王濠镜也不赞同这个计划，他们试图劝说王耀，却只得到了一句话。

"我可以倒下，但王家不能倒。"

这是王耀第一次以家主的身份命令他们。

第三天早上，前往日本的飞机停在了澳/门机场的停机坪上，然而王晓梅和同行的保镖迟迟没有等到本田菊。

本田菊最终没能听从王耀的命令，他收拾好行李，将去纽约的机票偷偷地塞了进去。临行的那天他起得很早，王耀去码头送嘉龙了，Parisian里十分冷清，没有人发觉他的去向。他坐在飞机上，想象王晓梅焦急的样子，唯有在心中道一声对不起。

十四个小时后他到达了布鲁克林，在一个阴暗的小巷子里他找到了第一站，老汤姆的酒吧。它看上去比传闻描述的更加"特别"，布满灰尘的窗户让本田菊怀疑它自南北战争时期就没清理过。酒吧里面空无一人，本田菊在吧台上敲了几声，一个长着络腮胡子的驼背老人才蹒跚而来。他的眼睛是灰色的，污浊得像是雨天的下水沟；一口参差不齐的黄牙让人忍不住移开视线的冲动。看来任勇洙那个混蛋的情报并不准确，本田菊在心里暗骂了一声，从箱子里套出两块金条。

老汤姆的双眼几乎是立刻就盯上了黄澄澄的金属，就像是发现了粮仓的老鼠，这让本田菊感到一阵恶心。当他拿过车钥匙和一把柯尔特M1911A1后，他迫不及待地踏出了这个肮脏的地洞。他在20街匿名租了一个公寓，在那里他将完成最后的准备工作。

柯尔特买得不亏，它至少使他免受那些混混的骚扰顺利抵达了"公寓"，虽然本田菊觉得"危房"这个名称更合适。还好他只用在这里待一天。本田菊解开行李，卸下笔记本电脑的"电池"。它看起来就像普通的电池，即使在X光下也是，这也是本田菊为何能带着它飞越太平洋。他熟练地完成了组装，接下来就是确认明天的路线。

第二天一早，本田菊和往常一样准时起床。他换上一套崭新的灰色西装，这是王耀在他18岁生日时送给他的礼物；黑色的短发梳得一丝不苟。他的车还安然躺在楼下—地刺发挥了应有的作用。本田菊坐上了驾驶座，将银色的手提箱放在副驾驶的位置，黑色的小盒子正静静地躺在里面。前往曼哈顿半个小时的车程十分顺利，没有一个警察让他停车检查，这多亏了那块和詹姆斯议员一模一样的车牌。

那幢高耸入云的建筑物就在自己前方100米，本田菊在路旁耐心地等待，黑色的小盒子被放在座椅上。琼斯家族的车队来了，本田菊需要在5秒内辨认出载着阿尔弗雷德的那辆，他佩戴的特殊眼镜让他能看到墨色玻璃的那一侧。一抹金色一闪而过，本田菊踩下了油门。改装车加速很快，只有几秒，他已经到了阿尔弗雷德面前，司机试图打轮回避，但已经太晚了。

巨大的爆炸声响彻了整个下城区。

Chapter 12

亚瑟是在出发的第三天收到消息的。

彼时他正带领两个军团从菲/律/宾的港口出发，直到他的个人情报网传来了紧急信息。阿尔弗雷德受到自/杀/式炸弹袭击，目前还在抢救中，缺少Underboss的琼斯家族立即陷入了混乱。最糟糕的消息在最关键的时刻传来，亚瑟感到一阵眩晕，但他很快冷静下来。他在第一时间以保密为由切断了士兵们的联络系统，告诉他们Don正等着他们的好消息。亚瑟没有想过返航，他们已经走得太远了，他必须向前挺进，为阿尔弗雷德也为自己。

费里西安诺遗传了祖父凯撒可怕的直觉，他很快嗅到了纽约不同寻常的气味。炸弹袭击事件的目击者太多，琼斯家族根本无从掩盖。很快，阿尔弗雷德重伤的消息就传到了罗马，而瓦尔加斯家族在美/国的分支也迅速展开了报复。亚瑟不知道自由国度里还有这么多意/大/利人，他们的手段比起西西里岛的那帮远亲有过之而无不及。内华达短短两天就被攻破，加利福尼亚的情况也不容乐观。如果他们在东/南/亚和澳/门失利，琼斯家族将失去最后一点翻身的机会。

这时候俄/罗/斯政/变的消息就成了亚瑟的一剂强心剂。布拉金斯基家族在克林姆林宫里的盟友因为受/贿/案被查处，与此同时，乌/克/兰、白/俄/罗/斯的政坛也发生了剧变。布拉金斯基家族被卷入了政/治的旋涡，自顾不暇的北极熊终于不再打琼斯家族和王家的主意，这真是不幸中的万幸。

亚瑟站在船头，氹仔岛的轮廓在天际显现。

Parisian进入了一级警备，收藏室里的武器被交给经验最丰富的杀手，楼顶的地刺也已启动。王耀把驻守在澳/门的军团派在港口和Parisian附近，士兵数量有限，他不能浪费任何一人。

王家在美/国的分支几乎损失殆尽，但总有聪明人能在洪流中保全自己。宾夕法尼亚和纽约州的探子传来了阿尔弗雷德重伤的消息，以及本田菊的死讯。王家的家主本该为琼斯家族的颓势而庆贺，但王耀只收到了一份哀伤和意料之中的叹息。那个孩子到底用一条命换回了王家的生机。

王耀进入王家十六年，做家主八年，阅尽人间百态。他何尝不曾看出那个孩子的心事，只是不愿点破。他把本田菊当做家人，和濠镜、嘉龙、晓梅一样看待，起初是让他为王家卖命，后来倒也有了七分真心。本田菊无愧王耀的期待，他在十六岁时就取得了金色星星，刷新了王耀创造的记录。他靠自己的能力和勇气赢得了王家人的认可，却没能赢得王耀的心。没人能。但大和民族的固执是刻在骨子里的，即使是王耀也没能让本田菊放下他的执念。

现在，本田菊烟花一般短暂的一生以最令人难忘的方式谢幕了。他带走了琼斯家族的未来，和王耀最后一点容忍。

琼斯家族的士兵在氹仔岛南端登陆了，他们遭遇了王家的守军，但以压倒性的人数胜过了敌人。这几乎是一场屠杀，亚瑟看着浪潮裹挟着鲜血流入深海，下令向Parisian挺进。他们没有多少时间，阿尔弗雷德受伤的事恐怕已经传到了王家，亚瑟必须在后援部队到来之前端掉他们的大本营。出乎亚瑟的预料，他们在城区几乎没有受到抵抗，看来王家已经把大部分士兵和财物转移出去了。王耀筹算的疏漏方便了琼斯家族，他们只花了一个小时就到达了Parisian。

这里和亚瑟上次到来时完全不同。偌大的庭院冷冷清清，亚瑟猜王家人正在暗处瞄准他的脑袋。枪声与爆炸声吹响了决战的号角，21世纪的列宁格勒巷战在豪华的厅堂内上演。士兵们踩着队友的尸体向上进军，每占领一层都要花费将近半个小时。亚瑟已经数不清他们和对方各损失了多少人，只看见鲜血浸透了地毯。时针走过8个小时，王家逐渐丧失了守备方的优势，琼斯家族推进的速度加快了不少。

终于，经过一夜的恶战，亚瑟带着还活着的士兵登上了68层。亚瑟刚刚踏上最后一节阶梯，穿着绿色袄套的女子就一枪射穿了他身旁那个Capo的脑袋。构成最后一道防线的是王家的精锐，所有的金星和水晶杀手。他们和精巧的机关夺去了一半人的生命，却没能阻止亚瑟的脚步。

最后一个杀手倒下，一切都归于寂静，只有士兵的脚步声在走廊里回响。突然，走廊尽头的两扇雕花木门轻轻打开，亚瑟的枪口迅速对准了那个缝隙，只听见熟悉的声音从里面传出。

"欢迎来到王家，柯克兰先生。"

Chapter 13

那声音亚瑟再熟悉不过，温润的声线，略微低沉的语调，以及结尾魅惑的尾音。亚瑟感到一阵前所未有的紧张和兴奋，他命令士兵停下，一个人举着枪，一点一点向前挪步，终于迈进了房间。

王耀坐在黄花梨圈椅上，他今天一身白色的长衫，右手却握着一个方底的玻璃杯。杯子里暗金色的液体在流动，宛如他那双含笑的双眼，亚瑟认出那是"教父"，他们第一次见面时王耀点的酒。或许他想玩点怀旧的戏码，亚瑟想，他举着枪的那只手没有丝毫颤动。

亚瑟看着王耀饮下一口"教父"，他似乎很享受高浓度的酒精带来的刺激。子弹的威胁没有给他带来丝毫不适，他放松得就像是躺在佛罗里达的阳光海滩。他的淡然勾起了亚瑟的怒火。王耀总是一副淡然，好像周围的一切都不能给他带来丝毫影响；他高高在上，俯瞰世人的痛苦与哀伤，像是在欣赏莎士比亚的戏剧。

那双祖母绿的眸子被怒火点燃后仿佛更加耀眼，让王耀都有些沉醉。亚瑟还是太脆弱了，他靠枪支来武装自己，好像这样就能免受伤害，而他们彼此都知道王耀最锋利的武器就是他自己。

玻璃碰触到楠木桌面，发出一声闷响，"柯克兰先生不必这么紧张，你们应该也知道王家现在只剩我一个人了。"王耀甩了甩自己的袖子，示意他没有藏匿武器，"或许我们可以坐下来好好谈谈。"

亚瑟的嗓子有些紧，他想说我们没有什么好谈的了，你已经失去了全部筹码，现在该轮到我决定你的命运了。他依旧用枪指着王耀，只是手臂没有方才那么紧张。他在恐惧什么？明明王耀已经无路可逃，连他的性命都握在自己手心里，他到底在不安什么？

王耀没有在意亚瑟的沉默，"您为什么如此执着于王家？琼斯家族已经乱了，琼斯先生能不能醒过来还是未知数，即使柯克兰先生现在杀了我，夺下王家，回到美/国又不知是哪位当家？更何况现在的王家不过是一个空壳罢了。"

王耀不指望自己能劝服亚瑟，他只需要动摇他的心。嘉龙和濠镜昨晚就接到了消息，GPS显示他已经到了跨海大桥。他只消拖住亚瑟15分钟，至多20分钟，主导权就会重新回到王家手里。

但显然亚瑟不打算听从王耀的"劝告"。事实上，他根本不关心琼斯家族的Don是谁，也不在乎王家的那些珍宝。他来到澳/门只是为了解开自己的心魔。没错，王耀就是亚瑟·柯克兰的心魔，即使他变得成熟，变得冷酷，王耀的幻影也无时无刻不侵扰着他。他必须在发疯解决掉这个噩梦，可是他该怎样做？

他想起弗朗西斯的劝告，"Let it go, Arthur."但放手谈何容易。亚瑟对王耀的爱与恨像缠绕在枯树上的藤蔓，束缚他，折磨他，却又在积年累月中成为支撑他活下去的唯一。亚瑟不能放弃这段感情，那么唯有王耀离去才能带去他的痛苦。一阵刺骨的寒意包裹了亚瑟，他发现了自己恐惧的根源—他害怕失去王耀。

这是一个无解的循环，亚瑟得不到王耀，也不愿放手，那么他唯有领受命运的折磨。他为自己的可悲而感到悲哀，最终在悲哀中陷入沉默。王耀似乎没有察觉到亚瑟复杂的心情，他仍在对欧洲和美/国的形式侃侃而谈。但亚瑟的沉默终于迫使亚/洲人停下高谈阔论，房间内陷入一片死寂。

时间在寂静中流淌，亚瑟突然萌生出一个奇特的想法，为什么一定要在琼斯和王家的泥沼里拼个你死我活呢？为什么不摆脱这一切，去寻找新的生活？去寻找一个崭新的世界，一个未知的地方，没有杀戮，没有欺诈，只有数不清的星星、麦穗和岁月。

"耀，和我离开这里好不好？我们去一个谁也找不到的地方，过普通人的生活，就像五年那样，好不好？"

王耀看着亚瑟近乎恳求的眼神，心里一阵刺痛，多么美好的幻想。王耀也曾做过这样的梦，等他赚够了钱，就带嘉龙他们搬去一个小岛。每天打渔，织网，采椰子，偶尔和迷路的海豚或鸥鸟们交谈，平静地度过一生。可是等王耀赚够了钱，却发现他的命早已卖给了王家。王家是他重生的起点，也注定是他的坟墓。在他踏入这座奢华坟墓的那一天，他就把他所有的希望、自由与爱都葬在了这里。

沉默在延长，王耀看见那对祖母绿般的双眼越来越绝望。突然，通讯器传来门外士兵的叫嚷，王家的后援部队已经到达65楼，他们的动作太快，楼下守备的战士还没来得及通报就永远失去了机会。亚瑟还没来得及反应，一扇堪比银行金库的铁门就在木门内关闭，彻底隔绝了外界。

他没有后路了，亚瑟把枪对准王耀的胸口，枪口颤抖着，好像下一刻子弹就会射出。

"你不会杀我的，亚瑟，"王耀琥珀色的双眸中流淌着笑意，"你爱我。"

亚瑟觉得有什么扎进了他的心脏。这就是王耀，他的心里永远只有王家，其他人都只是可供他利用的工具。王嘉龙、王濠镜、王晓梅，甚至是本田菊都能分走他的心，只有亚瑟·柯克兰什么都得不到。这段感情从一开始就是一场不公平的博弈，面对庄家王耀，亚瑟压上了自己的全部身家，注定一无所获。

士兵们的呼喊变成了惨叫，然而亚瑟已无力顾及他们。王耀依旧含笑望着他，他盯着那双金色的眸子，食指颤抖着扣动了扳机。

白色的身影倒下了，鲜血在他的胸口绽开，仿佛冰雪中怒放的红梅。金发绿眸的男人跪在地上，苍白的手指摩挲着那逐渐失去血色的面颊。滚烫的泪水从两个人的脸上流下，不知是谁在哭泣。

番外1

本田菊是在一个雨天遇到王耀的。他已经两天没有吃饭了，瘦弱的身体好像一阵风就能吹跑。这是今年冬天的第三场雨，本田菊不知道自己还能不能撑到天晴。他蜷缩在墙角，试图在破陋的屋檐下寻求一点遮蔽，却被那个擦着劣质脂粉的女人一脚踢开，显然她并不想让这个肮脏的小畜生坏了客人的兴致。本田菊退缩到巷尾，借着门口昏黄的灯光看见一个个浑身酒气的"先生"搂着女人们的腰摇晃着进了小院，粗鲁的笑声在小巷里回响。不久门又关上了，巷子里只剩下雨滴的滴答声，以及门那头传来的说笑声和娇喘声。

半个小时后，汽车碾过水洼的声音惊醒了本田菊。一波人从车上下来，他们穿着制服拿着枪，为首的那个一脚踹开了破旧的院门。紧接着脚步声、枪声和女人们的尖叫声充斥了雨巷，本田菊意识到有什么事发生了，他企图逃跑，但饥饿与疾病令他一头栽在了地上。探照灯立刻照了过来，刺眼的灯光让那双习惯了黑暗的双眼失去功能。他听到了子弹上膛的声音。

"怎么了？"

温润的男声从巷口传来，本田菊听见有一个人跑回车那边小声禀报，"是一个孩子，他看见我们了。"

"带过来我瞧瞧。"

本田菊被人像拎行李那样从地上拎了起来，双脚几乎没有着地就落在了巷口。他睁开刺痛的双眼，只见一个身着长衫的男人正坐在车里打量着他。本田菊从来没见过这么好看的人，他的皮肤像象牙一样白皙，嘴唇像樱花一样粉润，琥珀般的双眸流淌着光彩；更难得的是他通身的气派，比本田菊见过的那些议员先生们还要高贵。

他呆呆地站在那里，黑色的眼珠一动不动。男人的目光停留在他的左肩，那里本应有一只袖子，但在前天早上被街角面包店的老板拽掉了。一只细如竹竿的胳膊露出来，上面还沾着新鲜的血迹和泥污。或许他觉得这有些碍眼，本田菊刚要把左臂藏到身后，一只纤长的手突然搭上了他的手腕。

"你叫什么名字？"

他细弱的声音仿佛融入雨幕中，"菊，本田菊。"

第二天，整个王家都知道家主捡回来一个小乞丐，一个东洋鬼子。王耀领着他从楼上下来时，他已经换上了一身干净的小西服，可他拱肩缩背的样子一点都不像大家公子的模样。令所有人惊诧的是，王耀让本田菊坐在了自己的左手边，要知道那一直是王晓梅的位置。这立刻引起了小公主的不满，她嘟着嘴摇着王耀的胳膊撒娇，然而王耀只是摸了摸她的头，说：

"以后小菊就是王家人了，你们要好好相处"

随后的一个月本田菊就像在梦里一样。不再需要忍受饥饿、寒冷和辱骂，每日醒来就有美味的饭菜、舒适和衣物，甚至连端茶倒水都不必亲自动手。本田菊记得自己也有过这样的生活，在他还不到饭桌高时，他也住在一幢漂亮的洋房里，墙上悬着名家山水，客厅里四季弥漫着花果的香气。钟敲过七点的时候，他就会准时等在门口，在门推开的一瞬间扑进父亲的怀里，把他整洁的西服弄得一团皱。在母亲的柔声教导中，父亲像变戏法一样掏出一盒巧克力，又或是市面上还没出现的新玩具…这样温馨的生活一天一天重复着，直到一个下午，债主找到了家里。本田菊还不清楚发生了什么，就失去了自己童年的乐园，接着又失去了父亲，然后是他的母亲。

现在这一切又回来了！命运女神还是眷顾他的，她夺走了爱他的母亲，又将王耀送到他的身旁。但本田菊很快发现，王家并不是伊甸园。王耀的弟弟妹妹并不好相处，尤其是王晓梅，她就像个被惯坏的小公主，他的一味退让只会引来更霸道的欺凌。而王耀的那些手下看他的眼光就像是在看一只小猫小狗，家主捡回来的一个新鲜的玩意儿。

只有王耀会在工作之余关心他。怎么了吗小菊，他摩挲着自己的头顶。没事。本田菊是个懂事的的孩子，他知道王耀很忙，自己不应该再给他添麻烦。是自己太没用了，因为没用，才会受到众人的轻慢。现在他还可以说自己是个孩子，但是以后呢？王家是个吃人的地方，王耀的身边更留不住废物。本田菊不想离开王耀，他决心成为一个杀手，只有这个职位能提供足够快的晋升道路。至于风险，那不是本田菊所关心的，他的命是王耀给的，自然也可以献给王耀。

本田菊如愿了。王耀把他托付给最好的老师，教他暗杀的各种技巧。出乎所有人的意料，他很快成了班里最优秀的学生。诚然，他瘦弱的身躯使他在速度和力量上占了下风，但他的敏捷和果断足以弥补这一点。但最令老师欣赏的是他成熟的心智，在那帮十五六岁的孩子还为手染人血而发抖时，本田菊已经干掉了他的第一个目标。

他看见子弹没入那个男人的胸膛，紧接着血浆喷涌出来，他甚至没来得及发出一阵惨叫就停止了呼吸。教科书般的动作，本田菊听见导师难得的赞赏。他没有感到半点不适，他不知道同伴们为何要害怕，只是抹除一个罪人的存在，这在本田菊看来是最简单的工作。

本田菊回到老宅时已经凌晨四点了，他躺在床上静静地等待晨曦到访，却先等来了熟悉的脚步声。是王耀。他推门而入，静静地注视着蜷缩在被窝里的本田菊。本田菊听到背后传来一声轻不可闻的叹息，接着一只手掖了掖被子，理了理他散落在枕头上的黑发。房门落下，脚步声愈行愈远，本田菊觉得有什么从眼角流下浸湿了枕头，止也止不住。

那天以后，他加倍地努力，从银色星星再到金色星星，目标的档案积满了整整一个箱子。他的冒险和付出有了回报，他在王家的地位得到了迅速的提升，在他16岁的那年，他成为了可以常伴王耀左右的核心人物。王耀看他的眼神从怜爱变成了信赖，王嘉龙和王濠镜也终于认可了他。

故事本该就这样完满的结束，但本田菊是个贪心的孩子，他得到了王耀的信任和依靠，还想得到他的爱。本田菊爱上了王耀，不是迷恋，不是依恋，是想一辈子相守的爱。他知道王耀只是把他当做一个孩子，当做另一个弟弟，所以他没有说破，唯恐失去这最后一点羁绊。但王耀还是看出了他的心思，他开始疏远他，不再和他一同进餐，不再召他一同议事，甚至连打招呼的时候都格外敷衍，但这都不能阻止本田菊对王耀的爱意与日俱增。

本田菊觉得自己是一个坏孩子，王耀救了他，他却对他起了不该起的心思，还让他如此困扰。但爱是一种可怕的病菌，一旦染上，就会在心里疯狂的繁衍滋生，没有抑制的办法，唯一的解药就是将它传给另一个人。本田菊不想让王耀陷入两难，所以他唯有静静地注视着王耀，用完成得越来越漂亮的任务表达自己的心意。

他和王耀又回到了以前的相处模式，虽然两个人的心思都复杂了许多，但他们尽力装成什么都没发生过。本田菊发现王耀开始收藏祖母绿，要知道他以前一直自诩是正统的中/国人，对于翡翠白玉之外的宝石没有半点兴趣。但大约从两年前，王耀开始花高价从全世界搜罗了上好的祖母绿。他把它们收藏在卧室里，从不向任何人展示。王耀常常在夜里对着它们发呆，祖母绿在灯光下发出幽幽的光芒，连王耀琥珀色的眸子都被染上了绿色。

本田菊觉得他可能在回忆某个人，但他不知道那个人是谁。王耀从不提他过去的故事，本田菊也乐得做个知趣的手下。直到两年后的五大家族会议上，本田菊第一次见到了琼斯家族的顾问，一个英国人—亚瑟·柯克兰，他碧绿的双眸比王耀的那些收藏还要璀璨。

还有什么不明白的呢？王耀还眷恋这个亚瑟·柯克兰，即使他认为自己的心已经冻得像石头一样硬。亚瑟的出现吹灭了本田菊的最后一点奢望，却不能吹灭他的爱焰。王耀的心已容不下本田菊，但本田菊的心里早已住下了王耀，对王耀的爱与眷念在时间的浇灌下长成了苍天大树，每一根根须都深深地插进他的心脏。

所以当他得知王耀准备将他们送到各地以保全王家时，他第一个站出来反对。对他来说，王耀的生命高于王家，高于本田菊，高于一切。

他终于还是违背了王耀的命令，独自跑到纽约执行一个几乎不可能实现的计划。阿尔弗雷德的车就在前方，本田菊感到血流的涌动开始加速，他踩下油门，越野车径直驶向前方。碰撞的前一秒，他的目光和那双婴儿蓝的眸子相交，那双眸子异常平静，就像是无风的海面。

巨响中，本田菊陷入了一片白光，他看见记忆在眼前闪现，母亲模糊的笑颜，雨夜冰冷的地面，王耀沉思的样子，王耀发怒的样子，王耀忧愁的样子，王耀微笑的样子…他看见在缥缈的前方，王耀笑着向他伸出手，就像他们初见的那天。

我来了，耀君。


End file.
